Dans l'abysse de ses yeux
by Raiatea1
Summary: Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Et plus je la regarde, plus je me sens aspirer dans la profondeur de son être... Elisa dans son propre rôle... jeu de 'séduction? à voir...
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** _Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Pourtant, plus je le regarde, plus je me sens aspirer dans les profondeurs de son être…_

**Pairing:** Elisa/OC

**NA :** C'est une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps… comme vous le constaterez au fil de la lecture. ATTENTION! Elisa dans son propre rôle!

Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais pas les personnalités des acteurs présents. Il y a certaines incohérences (vous verrez), ne faites attention. Ce sont des détails que je n'ai pas creusé à l'époque et que je me sens trop... ennuyée à le faire maintenant. Quant à mes personnages créés, toute ressemblance avec une personne réelle n'est pas dans mon intention !...

_

* * *

_

**POV Elisa**

Je regarde avec stupéfaction la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Comme tout le monde, j'ai été attirée par ce son primitif qui s'élève dans les profondeurs de la nuit…

J'étais accompagnée de mon vieil ami Joss Whedon qui était également le réalisateur de la nouvelle série télévisée « _Dollhouse_ ». Nous venions de terminer une des scènes les plus délicates de l'épisode. J'étais exténuée, comme mes camarades de scène. Nous avions tous décidé de nous attabler autour d'un monstrueux diner. Toutefois, nous avions entendu cette musique étrange en sortant du plateau de tournage. Intrigués, nous avions traversé les différents plateaux de tournage, aboutissant finalement au plus reculé de tous. Ce plateau, peu de réalisateurs l'utilisaient car il montrait une jungle impénétrable, digne de « _King Kong_ ». C'est dans cette atmosphère toute aussi sauvage que cette mélodie que nous nous approchons du but, faisant confiance en nos oreilles… La source de ce mystère se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous… si proche qu'elle s'harmonisait avec les battements effrénés de nos cœurs… du moins du mien !

Puis, écartant quelques feuillages, nous tombons sur une vaste clairière, illuminée aux feux de bois. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque, surgissant d'un passé lointain, des colons, assis en tailleur, admiraient des autochtones aux corps de rêves…

Certains d'entre eux exécutaient sur le centre de la place une danse bestiale. Jamais de ma vie, je n'ai vu ni ressenti autant de sensualité, d'érotisme, de grâce et de force à la fois…

Parures entièrement végétales, colliers de coquillages, jupes de fleurs, de feuilles, de tiges… Couronnes exotiques, plumets aux mains et pieds tout vit… J'en perdais l'usage de la parole tant ma fascination me subjuguait.

Un tissu jaune, rouge, noir, était noué audacieusement autour d'une taille vibrante, ondulante, tressautante de ces fines danseuses. Mains jointes, ras de liane s'entrouvrant et se déroulant. Sourires jamais éteints. Toisons lourdes d'ébène pour la plupart, qui ondulent jusqu'au bas des reins. Toutes ces femmes au rythme, lent ou saccadé, transmis par un orchestre de percussions, ondulent et font jaillir du passé oublié des corps de rêve, une grâce éternelle et une maitrise de la danse incontestable.

Etonnement, le roulement frénétique des ces hanches, de même que le son des tambours se joignaient aux battements rythmés de mon cœur. Et leurs déplacements !... Qu'elles soient plantées sur leurs pieds ou perchées sur leurs orteils, ces danseuses me donnaient l'envie de m'éclater…

Pourtant, si ce flot de femmes éclate de beauté, je pouvais restreindre un cri de surprise devant l'apparition des hommes. Hommes feuilles, hommes arbres, hommes guerriers…Ils écrasent de leurs larges enjambées, de leurs cuisses musclées et tatouées, le sol qui se met à vibrer sous leurs talons. Les cadences percussionnistes s'accélèrent. Les genoux agités par des mouvements latéraux les danseurs s'avancent, reculent et donnent à leur danse tellurique un rythme saccadé.

Sur une chorégraphie irréprochable, ces femmes fleurs et guerriers se touchent, se croisent, se séparent…mêlant leurs danses et leurs chants si parfaits… Corps sculpturaux, violence douce, explosion végétale, musique vibrante d'émotions fortes. J'en étais retournée…

A la fin du spectacle, une voix rauque annonça également la fin de la prise. Je souris en entendant des exclamations et quelques protestations venant de la foule. Il est vrai que ce show m'avait donné la chair de poule. J'en étais excitée jusqu'au bout des ongles…

« Ce remake va faire parler de lui… », commente alors Joss près de moi.

Intriguée par ses paroles, je l'interroge du regard. Ce dernier m'explique, un sourire aux lèvres

« Est-ce que « _Les Révoltés du Bounty_ » te dit quelque chose El' ? »

Je réfléchis un moment. Oui, cela me dit quelque chose. C'est un vieux film tourné à Tahiti pour moitié. Le héros de l'époque s'y est tellement plu qu'il a acheté une île là-bas.

« Marlon Brando…Le playboy de l'époque a trouvé sa femme parmi les danseuses. Ce fut un véritable succès… »

« Thomas s'est mis dans la tête qu'il peut faire mieux ! », sourit mon vieil ami.

« Et il le réussit bien ! », coupe alors une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Je me retourne vivement, heureuse de retrouver un visage familier. Pourtant, c'est les cheveux grisonnant et le menton mal rasé que Nicholas Brendan fait son apparition. Je retiens une exclamation de surprise à sa vue.

« Salut les jeunes ! », fait – il de la main

« Tu vas bien ? », m'enquière – je

« J' mène ma barque au mieux », répond – il… « Pour revenir à ce film, je sais maint'nant pourquoi Marlon, Vince et Tom en sont dingues… Je f'rai bien un tour là-bas un d' ces quatre !... »

« Moi aussi », assure Joss, l'œil brillant.

Perplexe, je les observe tour à tour. Puis, légèrement honteuse, je leur demande timidement :

« Heu… Les gars… C'est quoi ce délire ?... J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? »

Quelques peu surpris par ma question, ils me jaugent des pieds à la tête. Je me sens encore plus bête que je ne le suis déjà là. Sentant ma gêne, Joss m'informe doucement :

« Tu as devant toi un groupe de danse de Tahiti… »

« Comme pour l'original », ajoute en salivant Nicholas.

« En fait », corrige mon vieil ami, « Thomas a réuni dans cet ensemble les grands noms de cette danse exotique… »

Tout comme l'acteur, Joss était captivé par la vision de ces déesses des Mers du Sud. Je pouvais aisément deviner leurs cerveaux en ébullition…c e qui m'exaspérait au plus au point !

Soudain, un bruissement léger attire mon attention. J'aperçois alors Vince Diesel émerger des ténèbres. Comme nous quelques minutes plus tôt. Je remarque ses yeux luisant à la fois de nostalgie et de désir. Alors qu'il s'approche de nous, il émet un soupir de satisfaction et de mélancolie. Puis, d'une voix rauque, il annonce

« Même Morgane est là… Sur qu'il a eu du mal à l'avoir celle – là !... »

Ma curiosité émergeant, je lui demande en scrutant le groupe de danseuse, à la recherche de cette fameuse « Morgane »

« C'est –à – dire ? »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a de grands danseurs et danseuses dedans », répond – il en balayant du regard les danseurs et se remémorant la prestation. « Mais, cinq filles sont particulièrement douées… Jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrêtent le Heiva… le concours culturel en Polynésie française, elles ont toujours TOUT raflé au niveau de la danse. Et la première place a toujours été pour Morgane… Morgane Tevahitua. La seconde est disputée par Vaimiti Laughlin et Vairani Brotherson. La quatrième par Kelly Taputuarai et Mateata Tumaahai… »

« Qu'est – ce que ça veut dire ? », demande Nicholas. « Tout était joué d'avance ? »

« Non… », répond amusé Vince, « C'est juste que personne n'arrive à leurs chevilles. En groupe, elles baissent leur niveau. Mais en solo, la compétition reprend et tu vois rapidement qu'aucune fille n'a assez de talent pour les surpasser… Surtout Morgane, car les quatre autres sont à peu près du même niveau. Tout est une question de feeling sur telle ou telle prestation. Mais Morgane !... »

Il s'arrête, les yeux rêveurs. Il semble se remémorer de la mystérieuse danseuse. Elle doit être exceptionnelle pour lui faire un effet pareil…

« Et donc ? », demandais – je. « C'est la raison pour laquelle elles se sont retirées ? »

Vince se contente de hocher la tête avant de poursuivre, les yeux dans le vague

« Tout le monde se dispute Morgane… Cela décourage les autres danseuses. Morgane le sait et s'est intentionnellement retirée pour leur donner une chance… Les autres l'ont suivi parce qu'elles ne participent que dans le but de battre Morgane. C'est leur seule motivation… »

« Cette fille doit être fantastique », commentais – je…

« Et qui est cette perle rare ? », me coupe à cet instant Nicholas, lui aussi à sa recherche… « Et quel âge elle a ? »

Alors que Vince rit doucement, je fusille l'acteur du regard. Pour qui se prend – il ? Avant de se présenter à une de ces déesses, il devrait plutôt penser à changer d'allure ! L'homme au crâne rasé se contente toutefois de dire, pointant du menton un groupe de femmes :

« Celle qui discute avec les vieilles là… »

Nous regardons tous en direction du groupe. A la vue des danseuses, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer de mépris et de marmonner à l'intention de l'acteur :

« Si ELLES sont vieilles pour TOI, je suis quoi moi…Un dinosaure ?... »

Ayant entendu mon commentaire irrespectueux, Vince me regarde et sourit d'amusement. Plaçant son bras autour de mon épaule, il me confie :

« Ça se voit pas… mais ces femmes font la cinquantaine passée… »

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de nous écarquillent leurs yeux en percevant la divulgation. Woww ! C'est… impressionnant, je dois dire. J'en avais le souffle coupé. La cinquantaine et toujours aussi belles…

« Elles sont bien conservées », murmure à son tour Joss avant d'ajouter : « Botox ? »

« Non », affirme Vince « … C'est naturel… Pour répondre à ta question Nic', Morgane a vingt-quatre ans. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est célibataire… Mais, elle est… comment te l'expliquer… très sauvage sur les bords ! »

Comme les autres, j'observe ladite jeune fille ou plutôt jeune femme. Elle est magnifique. Elle fait honneur aux danseuses que j'avais vues dans l'original… mais… Personnellement, elle est beaucoup mieux !

Fière. Sauvage. Libre. Exotique… Voilà exactement ce que je ressentais en la dévisageant… Un corps mince qui invitait à la chair. De taille moyenne, elle portait un pagne végétal fourni. Pourtant, on pouvait deviner avec aisance des cuisses au galbe ferme et parfait. Sa taille semblait supplier les spectateurs à la saisir…

Et ses seins… Enveloppés dans un soutien végétal et fleuri, ses derniers appelaient le passant à l'extase du paradis. De ma vie, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'envie l'homme qui arriverait à les prendre à pleine main ! Quant à son cou, gracile, il supportait une tête parfaite. Des lèvres sensuelles et des pommettes hautes. Le tout emballé d'une peau légèrement ambrée… Je devine, d'un coup d'œil expert, qu'elle ne portait pas de maquillage… et Dieu de qui se moque t- on ? Elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin ! Elle est Aphrodite faite chair !

Soudain, alors que je la contemplais, cette créature de rêve tourne la tête vers moi. Je cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre alors que son regard flamboyant se posait directement sur moi. Ce regard… Il semblait transpercer l'âme. Et je ne pouvais distinguer que cette couleur étincelante. Miel ou ambre…

C'est alors qu'elle me décroche un sourire charmeur avant d'agiter légèrement de la main. Je dus cligner des yeux pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. C'est clair. Cette fille… Elle n'a aucune rivale. Pourtant, j'en croise des beautés. On dit même que j'en fais partie. Mais, comment rivaliser avec une déesse ? J'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Le genre, « _j'ai le béguin pour toi et j'sais pas quoi faire !_ »… Elle me fait perdre mes moyens !

Comme si elle avait deviné mon embarras, Morgane place une main devant son sourire et semble rire sous carpe. Dois – je en être vexée ? Après tout, elle est plus jeune que moi et elle a réussi à me déstabiliser. Moi !...

Pourtant, après une ou deux minutes, la jeune femme décide de nous rejoindre. J'étais véritablement scotchée. Nous étions tous des stars et ELLE, elle marche vers nous comme si de rien n'était ! Son allure, sa démarche… Tout démontrait son assurance… C'est comme si elle s'était décidée à descendre sur Terre pour nous saluer. Nous. Simples mortels…

« Si je ne te connaissais pas », murmure alors à mon oreille Joss, « j'aurais juré qu'elle t'est pas indifférente… »

Je rougis avant de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes. L'homme grimace tandis que Vince relance la plaisanterie

« El'… T'as gagné un ticket on dirait !... C'est pas tous les jours que Morgane se déplace d'elle-même !... »

« Ha-ha-ha », marmonnais – je. « T u sembles la connaître… Peut –être que c'est pour toi qu'elle vient ! »

Vince sourit tout en secouant négativement la tête. Mon cœur, lui, battait la chamade. Secrètement, je priais pour que Vince ait raison. C'est alors que l'acteur m'informe

« Aucune chance… Généralement, elle ne change pas d'avis lorsqu'elle jette son dévolu sur quelque chose ou… quelqu'un… Et assurément, c'est pas moi qu'elle veut ! »

Il termine sa phrase avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Est – ce que cela doit me rassurer ? Si c'est le cas, c'est l'effet inverse qui vient de se produire ! Je me sens encore plus nerveuse que tout à l'heure…

« Bonsoir Vince… », salue – t – elle poliment avant de nous demander « Avez – vous aimé le show ? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu !... Vous voulez ma mort ! Non seulement, elle est belle à damner un saint, mais en plus, elle possède une voix aussi claire que le cristal. J'en étais abasourdie… et je n'étais visiblement pas la seule. Joss et Nicholas semblaient tous aussi désarçonnés…

« Beaucoup », répond à son tour Vince. « Comme d'habitude, magnifique à regarder… Au fait, je te présente quelques amis du showbiz… (nous désigant l'un après l'autre, il nous présente :) Nicholas Brendon, Joss Whedon et Elisa Dushku. »

« Enchantée », sourit – elle… Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu dans une série…

Elle s'arrête un instant pour réfléchir. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminent alors qu'elle s'exclame avec joie :

« J'y suis !... « _Buffy contre les vampires_ » !... (à ce moment, se tournant directement vers moi, elle me sourit largement :) Puis, je t'ai vu dans « _Tru Calling_ »… J'ai adoré tes personnages. Elles sont peu banales. C'est ça qui met du piment à l'histoire. Dommage que cela soit terminé !... »

A mon tour, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire… Tout comme Nicholas et Joss. Mais, moi, davantage. Il y a de quoi ! Elle m'avait remarqué ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'une déesse vous approche et vous dit qu'elle se souvient de vous !...

« Oh ! », ajoute – elle. « Je ne me suis même pas présentée… Morgane Tevahitua… Je suppose que Vince vous a fait un briefing ? »

A cela, elle lui lance un clin d'œil. Pourtant, je ne cache pas mon étonnement lorsque, rougissant, il sourit avec gêne.

« Moi », contre – attaque Nicholas. « Je préfère connaître la personne par moi-même… En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé… Mais, j' sais pas si on va le permettre pour « tout public » »

« C'est-à-dire ? », questionne doucement la danseuse.

« Cette danse est… comment dire… »

« Explicitement sexuelle ? », suggère Morgane nullement embarrassée.

Alors que l'acteur rougit, j'écarquille les yeux. C'est vrai que c'est… très sensuel. Tous ces gestes, ces regards empreints de désir… Mais, de là à ce que cela soit sexuel !... Pourtant, loin de se sentir tourmentée par les regards, Morgane ajoute :

« C'était le but recherché… Le film en question se déroule à l'époque précolombienne. Les Tahitiens ont pris les navigateurs européens pour des dieux. Selon nos croyances, une union avec les dieux assurerait abondance et protection sur la tribu. La mauvaise interprétation des Européens sur ce rituel nous a valu de nombreux soucis par la suite… »

La jeune femme soupire puis hausse les épaules. Après un moment de silence, pendant lequel je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard, elle me demande à vif :

« Que puis – je faire pour toi ? »

Je rougis, prise sur le fait. Toutefois, à force de la contempler, une idée folle avait germé dans ma tête. Je dois être folle de lui demander ça. Mais, je voulais à tout prix passer plus de temps avec elle… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !... Timidement, je réplique :

« Le… Le temps de votre séjour… Euh… Est – ce… Est – ce que vous… donnez des… Euh… leçons ?... De danse ?... »

Je me maudis de balbutier. Vraiment ! C'est pas digne d'une actrice comme moi ! Pourtant, ce fut au tour de Morgane d'être surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas une question pareille. Assurément ! Qui aurait l'idée de lui demander des leçons de danse ? Elle, l'inaccessible déesse des Mers du Sud !... Elle cligne des yeux avant de se reprendre. D'une vois incertaine, elle demande confirmation

« Je… Pardon… Vous… Tu… Wow… Des cours… de danse ?... C'est ça ? Vous voulez des cours de danse ? »

Incapable de parler pour le moment, je hoche de la tête. Puis, d'une toute petite voix, je murmure

« Avec vous… Ce serait super… »

« Et pourquoi si c'est pas indiscret ? », demande – t – elle en penchant la tête de côté.

« Vous allez trouver ça bête », murmurais – je en détournant la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit davantage mon embarras. « Mais,… J'avais l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec la musique… Tout semblait en harmonie avec les battements de mon cœur… J'avais l'impression… J'sais pas… Revivre… C'est, comme si… Comme si une force inconnue m'avait enveloppé et cela me rassurait. C'était chaud et doux… (honteuse, je baisse la tête en continuant, incapable de m'arrêter) Je… Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis à du sens pour vous… parce que, je… Je sais vraiment pas comment vous le décrire… »

Morgane m'écoutait en silence. J'étais nerveuse. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais l'impression que le Jugement Dernier était en cours… Merde ! Qu'est – ce qui m'a pris de lui parler de ça ? Elle doit me prendre pour une timbrée maintenant !

Un silence suit mon discours. Doucement, anticipant presque son mépris, j'ose lever les yeux. Ce que je vis me toucha profondément. Dans la douceur de ses yeux de miel, je pouvais lire de l'admiration, de la reconnaissance mais également… de la tendresse. Elle me sourit avec bienveillance. Aucune séduction. Aucune moquerie. C'était un sourire du cœur. Un vrai de vrai… Alors que le mien battait à exploser dans ma poitrine ! Subjuguée par sa beauté, j'aurais pu mourir sur place en la contemplant…

En voyant ce sourire, je sus qu'elle allait accepter. Ses yeux, son sourire… Ils ne pouvaient me mentir. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un « oui ». Un « oui » clair, qui dissipera mes doutes et mes peurs…

Mais, alors que Morgane allait me donner sa réponse, deux jeunes femmes lui sautent au cou, brisant le charme dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Bien que surprise par cette attaque, la danseuse réussit à se maintenir debout, courbant simplement sous leur poids.

Possessivement, elles enlacent Morgane, nous regardant avec méfiance. Je serre les dents et les poings, jalouse… Jalouse ? Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Juste… énervée ! Vince les salue poliment, salutations qu'elles lui renvoient avec la même politesse. Toutefois, il n'y avait aucune conviction dans leurs voix d'ange

Il est clair qu'elles ne s'intéressent qu'à Morgane. L'une avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou tandis que l'autre avait pris possession de sa taille. Puis, d'une voix accusatrice, elles s'adressent à leur prisonnière dans une langue inconnue. Qu'est – ce qu'elles lui veulent ? Je rageais de les voir aussi proches de Morgane,… aussi… possessives… Elles n'avaient pas le droit !... Morgane est libre ! Elle n'a pas à être leur prisonnière ! Elle ne peut qu'être à moi !... A moi ? Oh là ! Ca ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête !

Je faisais tout pour calmer le volcan d'émotions intérieures contradictoires qui émergeaient en moi. Ma colère monte d'un cran lorsque, d'une voix sincèrement désolée, Morgane s'excuse et s'en va, agrippée de ces deux chipies ! Il me fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas exploser en public.

« Qui sont ces filles ? », sifflais – je entre les dents.

« Vairani à son cou et Vaimiti à sa taille, informe Vince en les regardant partir. Vairani est sa plus lointaine amie dans le domaine de la danse. Concernant Vaimiti,… elles se sont affrontées trois ans après ses débuts… »

« Hum… Je… J'ai l'impression qu'elles se disputent Morgane », commente nerveusement Nicholas.

C'était aussi mon avis. Et ça fait horriblement mal de voir autant de rivales autour de Morgane… D'autant plus qu'elles se la gardent jalousement ! Je ne vais pas les laisser faire ! Oh là ! Depuis quand je m'intéresse à ce genre de choses ? Je veux dire… ce ne sont pas mes rivales… Mes rivales… J'aurais tout vu, entendu, pensé… ce que je veux…

« Personnellement », réplique Vine en réfléchissant. « Je suis prêt à parier que Vairani a développé des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Morgane… Quant à Vaimiti, j'ai remarqué qu'elle s'attache généralement aux personnes qui lui sont supérieures… Apparemment, elles ont compris que Morgane allait être d'accord. Elles lui ont dit que tu n'as pas le droit d'être à côté d'elle. Tu n'as pas gagné ta place comme elles… Tu auras beaucoup à faire pour leur prouver le contraire El' ! »

« Wow ! », l'interrompt Joss « … Tu as compris ce qu'elles disaient ? »

« C'est du français », mentionne l'acteur au crâne rasé nonchalamment « … J'ai passé assez de temps là-bas pour les comprendre et parler un peu… »

J'étais impressionnée. Pas seulement du fait que Vince comprenne ce qu'elles se disaient, mais par Morgane. Elle a peu parlé. Pourtant, rien ne supposait qu'elle n'était pas d'origine anglaise. Comme ayant deviné mes pensées, Vince poursuit

« Le fait d'être danseur a ses avantages… Entre autres, une maitrise parfaite des langues étrangères… »

« Et… tous connaissent l'anglais ? », demande le réalisateur en regardant avec attention le groupe de danse.

« Connaissent, comprennent, parlent, écrivent… comme si c'était leur propre langue… La plupart sont trilingues français, anglais, espagnol… Mais, les cinq en question, parce qu'elles ont une image à tenir, ont, en plus, dans leur bagage l'italien, l'allemand, le japonais et le chinois… »

« Elles sont… Woaw… », commente dans un souffle admiratif Nicholas alors que j'observais toujours Morgane. « Mais… pourquoi toutes ces langues ? »

« Poses leur la question ! », sourit Vince « … Leur réponse risque de te surprendre… »

« Vous savez si elles seront là demain ? », coupais – je soudain.

« Très certainement », assure le réalisateur. « Tu veux connaître la réponse de Morgane n'est – ce pas ? »

« Je veux être certaine de sa réponse », murmurais – je en regardant Vince afin de lui faire comprendre que je lui faisais confiance mais qu'il fallait que j'entende sa réponse de sa bouche. « Pas que je doute de tes talents d'interprète Vince mais… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas », m'interrompt – il en levant la main. « J'ai compris… Mais, t'auras du mal à l'approcher. Vairani et Vaimiti ne te laisseront pas faire… Tu es un danger pour elles… Le mieux, c'est de les occuper pendant que tu es avec Morgane… »

Je hoche de la tête discrètement. Ainsi, ces deux jeunes femmes me considèrent comme une ennemie ? Intéressant… Cela signifie que Morgane s'intéresse à moi et cela les embête. Morgane veut passer du temps avec moi… sans elles…

Mon cœur bondissait de joie. Il y a un espoir que Morgane et moi ayons donc un moment ensemble. Peut – être même PLUSIEURS moments ensemble ! Ce serait le pied !... Et merde ! Cette fois, c'est certain ! Je suis malade !

* * *

Je trépigne d'impatience. Il était 12heures 30 et nous venons de finir les dernières scènes de l'épisode. Je voulais voir Morgane avant qu'elle ne parte déjeuner…

C'est alors que Joss interpelle un homme trapu, qui sortait d'un des plateaux de tournage. Les cheveux en bataille, le menton mal rasé, ses traits tirés montraient des soucis en perspective. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce bonhomme… Je connais suffisamment Joss pour savoir qu'il ne se serait jamais arrêté sans raison. D'autant que je le pressais tant mon désir de revoir la belle danseuse me prenait les trippes…

« Eh beh !... », fait alors mon ami d'une voix enjouée. « Ce remake ne te réussit pas Thomas ! »

J'écarquille les yeux stupéfaite. Je ne m'attendais pas à une rencontre aussi inattendue. Voilà donc le fameux Thomas, l'homme qui a réuni autant de danseurs de Tahiti. Autant de beauté, de sensualité, de grâce… sur un plateau…

« Si-si ! », répond ce dernier en souriant nerveusement. « Juste que ces filles vont me rendre dingue !... Encore heureux qu'elles connaissent leur métier… et leur chef… »

La dernière partie, elle sortit entre les dents. Sans une ouïe fine, je ne l'aurais pas perçu. Leur chef ? Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec ?... Je voulais le lui demander, ma curiosité piquée à vif. Cependant, Joss, n'ayant manifestement pas entendu ses dernières paroles, poursuit par des félicitations :

« Le résultat est tout à fait sensationnel… Nous avons assisté au show d'hier soir… comme le reste d'Hollywood d'ailleurs… Magnifique et unique… Voilà ce que j'ai pensé en voyant ça… Une pure merveille… Je dépenserai une fortune rien que pour les revoir danser !... »

« En parlant de danse », demandais – je innocemment. « Où se trouvent les stars ? »

En effet, j'avais balayé du regard les alentours, à la recherche de Morgane. Mais,… personne à l'horizon. Je craignais l'avoir raté. Soudain, devant le regard réprobateur de Joss, je me rends compte de mon impolitesse. Rougissante, je m'excuse

« Désolée… Je me suis laissée emportée… J'ai demandé à l'une des danseuses de m'apprendre à danser. Elle a du partir sans avoir pu me répondre… »

Je m'empêtrais dans mes explications. Pourquoi je lui explique ça alors que, manifestement, il n'en a rien à faire ! Heureusement, Joss intervient à ce moment :

« Thomas… Je te présente Elisa… Dushku… C'est l'actrice principale de ma nouvelle série télévisée… »

« Oui-oui », répond en souriant Thomas. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisa. Elles se changent… Elles ont répété toute la matinée dans un coin du plateau pendant que nous tournions nos passages… Elles ne devraient plus tarder… Puis – je me permettre ?... Qui est votre « future » professeure ? Elles sont toutes très talentueuses. En groupe, elles font en sorte d'être au même niveau afin de ne former qu'un seul cœur, un seul souffle… »

« Wow ! », s'exclame mon ami, moqueur. « Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, t'aimerais le romantisme !... »

« C'est pas ça ! », se défend l'homme pour mon plus grand amusement. « C'est un constat. Ils sont arrivés avant-hier… J'ai eu le temps de les observer hier… Ils cherchent la perfection du mouvement. C'est pas du n'importe quoi… C'est inhumain ce qu'on exige d'eux… Et pourtant, ils se plient au jeu sans se plaindre… »

« C'est vrai que, lorsque j'ai vu ces hommes et ces femmes, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux », murmurais – je en fermant les yeux pour me remémorer ce spectacle « … Synchronisation parfaite. Le mouvement de leur hanche, de leurs mains, de leur regard… J'avais l'impression de ne voir qu'une seule personne dans un miroir… »

« En bref », conclut Joss en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Leur danse a donné envie à El' de tenter le coup… »

Je connaissais ce geste. Dans le passé, il le faisait souvent. Tel un père. Et des sensations m'envahissaient. Soulagement. Reconnaissance… Puis, mon réalisateur poursuit

« Lorsque l'une d'elles s'est approchée de nous pour saluer Vince, El' n'a pas hésité… »

« Je vois… », sourit avec amusement Thomas. « Et… vous avez un nom ? »

« Humm… Morgane il me semble… », réfléchit Joss.

A ce moment, Thomas blêmit dangereusement… comme s'il venait de voir un revenant. Tentant de se reprendre, il demande d'une voix blanche :

« Es – tu certaine de ton choix El' ? »

« Oui », lui répondais – je résolue. « Elle et personne d'autre… Pourquoi ? »

Regardant les alentours, il nous révèle sur le ton de la confidence

« C'est le Diable en personne… »

Je le regarde comme si une seconde tête venait de faire son apparition. Comment peut – il dire une chose pareille ! Morgane est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue ! Elle est aussi polie et très agréable à entendre ! Joss, quant à lui, éclate de rire tant cette idée lui semble saugrenue. Pourtant, d'une voix désespérée, Thomas reprend, nous suppliant de le croire :

« Non-non ! Je vous dis la vérité ! Merde !... Ecoutez – moi… »

« Joss », lui demandais- je doucement. « Calmes toi… Ca m'intéresse… »

L'homme à mes côtés s'exécute, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. Thomas me lance un regard de gratitude. Oh ! Je n'espérais pas tant ! Mais c'est gratifiant… Cela pourrait m'aider pour mes castings futurs… Je lui envoie immédiatement un sourire rassurant. Aussi, encouragé, Thomas raconte sa version des faits alors que nous nous dirigeons à l'ombre :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, tous sont arrivés avant-hier matin… sauf Morgane. »

« Pourquoi ? » , l'interrompais – je.

« Ses études… En France métropolitaine… Elle devait venir dans l'après-midi… Quand ils ont su que je lui demandé… non supplié au téléphone, de venir et qu'elle a accepté… après trois heures de communication tout de même !... TOUS, je dis bien TOUS, ont téléphoné à Tahiti pour un envoi expresse de plantes exotiques, de coquillages, de musiciens… Ils se sont arrangés avec les douanes aéroportuaires… Bref… Quand je leur ai demandé la raison, j'ai eu la même réponse : Morgane n'accepterait jamais ni un costume artificiel ni un enregistrement, aussi parfaits soient-ils… Et vous savez quoi ?... ILS AVAIENT RAISON !... »

L'homme pousse un soupir de lassitude. Puis, nerveusement, il passe une main dans ses cheveux châtain clair avant de continuer, la voix légèrement tremblante

« Putain… Nous sommes tous tombés des nues en entendant ça. On pensait vraiment qu'ils exagéraient. Toute cette organisation… Juste pour UNE fille !... On s'est tous mis le doigt dans l'œil !... »

« Et pourquoi ? », demande à son tour Joss curieux.

« Elle est arrivée. Elle a vu les costumes…Tenez-vous bien… Elle a fait une scène ! Bien entendu, j'ai résisté. C'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive… »

« Vrai… », sourit Joss

Je parie qu'il se remémore encore les frasques de Sarah Michelle Gellar lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire également, tellement c'était cocasse de voir ma partenaire d'écran éclater pour un oui ou un non.

« Mais !... », poursuit Thomas en objectant fermement. « C'est la première fois, oui… la première fois que même les gardiens ont en peur… »

Ok, pensais – je. Je crois que j'ai manqué un épisode de l'histoire. Du coin de l'œil, je demande à Joss si j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire. Ce dernier lève un sourcil. Lui aussi, semble perdu. Aussi, d'une voix patiente, il intervient :

« Thomas… Nous n'étions pas là… Si tu pouvais entrer dans les détails s'il te plait… »

« Elle… », tente – il d'expliquer tremblant encore à l'évocation de ce souvenir. « Elle a… Elle a mis le feu aux costumes… Des milliers de dollars… PARTIS ! ENVOLES !...Elle s'est même battue avec les gardiens… Un est à l'hosto d'ailleurs… Cette garce lui a brisé la jambe et cinq ou six côtes… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de siffler, impressionnée si ce n'est davantage. Si je m'attendais à une réponse pareille ! Ce n'est guère étonnant que les gardiens ont maintenant peur d'elle. Cette fille est un sacré phénomène. Qui aurait cru que sous ces traits angéliques se cachaient un démon ?...

« Les autres danseurs ne son pas intervenus. (Thomas se mit à rire nerveusement avant de continuer :) Ils ont simplement attendu qu'elle ne soit plus occupée avec eux pour lui dire qu'ils avaient passé une commande dès qu'ils ont su… Ensuite, les flics sont arrivés. Elle leur a sorti un papier. Devinez quoi ? C'était l'immunité diplomatique ! Cette fille a l'immunité diplomatique !... Et pas d'un seul pays. Elle leur a dit de choisir sous lequel ils allaient la coffrer !... Quel culot ! »

« Eh bien ! T'as hérité d'un sacré morceau ! », s'exclame ahuri Joss.

Je me trouvais également sans voix. Qui est donc cette fille ? Morgane… Vince la décrit comme la meilleure danseuse, avec un caractère sauvage. Thomas en a fait un monstre au visage d'ange. Vaimiti et Vairani en semblent gaga. Elle possède l'immunité diplomatique… Qui est – elle ?

« Que s'est – il passé ensuite ? », demandais – je.

« Le matériel que les autres danseurs ont commandé est arrivé deux heures après Morgane… Ils ont immédiatement commencé à faire leurs costumes… »

« QUOI ! », nous exclamions nous à l'unisson.

Nous ne pouvions imaginer que ces costumes, ces œuvres d'art, ont été fait par eux. C'était tellement magnifique, … surréaliste. Ils les ont confectionnés. De leurs mains…

« Leur œuvre », confirme pourtant Thomas. « Qui l'aurai cru hein ?... Nous avons tous assisté à ça, sans pouvoir intervenir. Ils utilisaient leurs doigts, leurs dents… même leurs orteils… Allez savoir comment ils ont fait… Morgane leur a donné des consignes, indiqué ce qu'elle voulait… Eux ? Ils ont obéi… »

Thomas soupire de lassitude. Il semble au bord de l'étourdissement. Je me demande s'il survivra à la tornade d'émotions que Morgane lui fait subir.

Il est clair, vu sa réaction, que la belle danseuse déteste les artifices. Elle préfère le naturel et entend bien l'avoir. Or, Thomas avait la réputation d'être un fervent défenseur des effets spéciaux… La réunion de ces deux êtres aux antipodes même doit être spectaculaire. Je n'aimerai pas être au milieu de cet enfer… Mais, visiblement, c'est Morgane qui gagne la partie… et de loin ! Elle semble inattaquable, imperturbable dans sa tour d'ivoire…

« Jamais », murmure – t – il d'une voix traînante, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. « Jamais de ma vie je n'ai travaillé avec une personne pareille. Après elle, j'accueillerai toutes les autres à bras ouverts !... »

Mon vieil ami sourit avec sympathie. Pour ma part, l'idée d'une Morgane aussi brutale me semble difficile à concevoir. Pourtant, l'état de Thomas et surtout, le gardien hospitalisé parlent d'eux-mêmes…

« Là où je suis soulagé », poursuit Thomas. « C'est que nous sommes tombés d'accord sur une chose… Tout ce qui concerne la danse sa mise en scène, les costumes, la musique… C'est SON domaine. Je n'ai aucun droit sur ça… Nous nous contentons de filmer, de lui demander s'ils peuvent recommencer. Pas une plainte. Pas de commentaire… Lorsque nous devons jouer ensemble, elle voit D'ABORD si cela lui convient ou pas… Mais, généralement, elle rectifie peu… Elle ne fait pas trop de manières… tant que cela ne touche pas la danse. »

« Donc, lorsque vous faites les scènes de l'équipage, tout va pour le mieux ? »

« Oui… Et lorsque les danseuses se feront embarquer pour Pitcairn, Morgane a dit que c'est elle qui les choisira. Elle m'en a montré six ce matin et j'avoue que c'est un bon choix. Ce sont de bonnes danseuses et elles sont très belles. Elles font typiquement tahitiennes. Morgane a le coup d'œil ou plutôt, elle connait bien ses filles… »

« Et pourtant », insiste Joss. « Tu sembles abattu… »

« Morgane cherche la perfection », explique Thomas, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. « Elle cherche… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Hier, ils ont dansé TOUTE la journée sous le soleil. Elle prétendait qu'ils ont perdu des couleurs… Moi, je trouvais qu'ils étaient déjà très bien. Mais pas elle… Et aujourd'hui encore… Cette fois, je lui ai supplié de le faire à l'intérieur. J'avais trop pitié pour eux… Et la façon dont elle les traite !... C'est tout simplement impitoyable !... »

« C'est-à-dire ? », lui demandais – je.

« Elle les corrige avec un manche à balais… Elle exécute la danse entièrement… une fois. Puis, elle découpe la danse en séquences qu'elle répète une seconde fois… Après, ils doivent exécuter la séquence PARFAITEMENT… Malheur à ceux qui se trompent ! C'est le bâton dans le dos ou le cul… Et elle ne va pas de main morte !... Une des maquilleuses a voulu intervenir. Mais, une des danseuses l'en a empêché. Elle lui a dit qu'ils ont l'habitude… Morgane ne semble pas s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle déclenche chez nous… Elle pousse à l'admiration, l'horreur, la crainte… »

« Même chez eux », ajoutais – je (Je me rappelle la façon dont les danseurs l'observaient la nuit précédente. Leur crainte était toute aussi palpable que leur admiration et leur respect). Ils lui sont dévoués car ils savent qu'elle est la meilleure… Ils savent qu'elle leur demandera toujours le meilleur d'eux, les poussera jusqu'à leurs limites et même au-delà. Je doute qu'une autre personne puisse obtenir ce que nous avons vu hier soir… »

« Non », affirme Thomas avant de reprendre dans un sourire. « Aussi scandaleux que sont ses méthodes, le résultat dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer… Cela fait rêver, cela nous pousse à être à la place des colons à cette époque. Savoir que c'est ensuite pour passer la nuit dans les bras de ces femmes… Le désir, l'envie monte… Et lorsque les hommes entrent en scène, nous sommes terrifiés à l'idée d'être découpé en rondelles. Leurs yeux, leur souffle… La peur nous tient en haleine devant eux alors que le désir nous transporte au bord du précipice… Et c'est le but que cherche Morgane dans ces danses… (il marque une pause, le temps de se racler la gorger) J'ai visionné les prises de vue d'hier soir. Je m'étonne que Jefferson et les autres cameramen soient encore sur pied. Ils ont du passer le reste de la soirée éveillés à fantasmer sur ces filles ou à craindre ces hommes… »

Il termine sa phrase dans un frisson. Je ne sais comment l'interpréter. Plaisir ? Effroi ? Il est vrai que cette scène semble des plus mémorables… Une beauté sauvage présentée sur un plateau d'argent. A l'image même de la ténébreuse danseuse. Indomptable. Fière. Terrible…

A ce moment, le groupe de danseurs fait son apparition. Tous riaient et discutaient joyeusement. Comment penser au traitement que Morgane leur inflige lorsque que l'on voit autant de bonne humeur sur leur visage ?

Je remarque rapidement le sujet de notre conversation. Elle était en compagnie de quatre autres filles. Je reconnais parmi elles Vaimiti et Vairani. Aussitôt, presque inconsciemment, je me tends à leur vue, serrant les dents pour m'empêcher de cracher du venin à leur intention… Toutes les cinq semblent en grande discussion. Vu l'air grave des quatre filles alors qu'elles écoutaient Morgane, j'étais à peu près certaine qu'elle parle de moi…

Soudain, comme sentant ma présence, Morgane porte son regard conquérant vers notre direction. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, son visage semble s'illuminer. Cela me faisait plaisir alors que mon cœur continuait à battre la chamade. Elle me sourit. Dieu que j'adore son sourire !... Immédiatement, je lui souris à mon tour…

J'eu droit également aux regards étonnés des quatre autres filles, ou plutôt des deux filles que je ne connaissais pas encore. Vaimiti et Vairani, quant à elles, me lancent d'abord un regard suspicieux avant d'abandonner. Apparemment, elles ont décidé de me laisser entrer dans leur cercle… D'un côté, j'étais aux anges car cela voulait dire qu'elles ont discuté avec Morgane et qu'elles veulent bien me laisser une chance. Mais, justement, voilà le revers de la médaille. Qu'attendent – elles de moi ? Instinctivement, je mâchouille ma lèvre inférieure… Morgane ?... S'il te plait, dis – le moi !

Répondant à ma prière, Morgane se détache du groupe, leur faisant signe de continuer. J'étais ravie. Morgane voulait passer du temps avec moi !... Bon sang ! C'est le contraire qui devrait se produire normalement… Normalement… Mais cette fille est loin d'être normale… Elle semble vaccinée contre le charme des stars.

Au contraire, c'est plutôt les stars qui la cherchent. D'abord Vince… Puis, j'ai découvert ce matin que Jean-Claude Van Damne et Pamela Anderson l'avaient déjà remarqué lors d'un voyage aux îles Hawaï. Enfin, Robert De Niro a révélé aussi l'avoir aperçu lors d'un vol au Japon… Tous ont affirmé qu'ils avaient perdu leurs moyens devant elle. Ils disent que, même sans la connaître, Morgane dégageait une aura qui force le respect où qu'elle passe…

Soudain, je sursaute de surprise en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je regarde son propriétaire avec une certaine incrédulité. Joss. Inconsciemment, je souffle de soulagement. Dieu ! J'ai retenu sans le savoir ma respiration ! Doucement, posant à mon tour ma main sur la sienne, je lui réponds doucement :

« Merci… J'en avais vraiment besoin… »

Le vieil homme me sourit avec bienveillance. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ce dernier a toujours été prévenant avec moi.

« Es – tu certaine de ton choix ? », pose – t –il encore une fois la question en faisant un léger signe de la tête.

Je suis son regard et surprends un Thomas apeuré… non. Plutôt… nerveux. Aussitôt, je souris de complaisance, avant de répondre

« Après ce que Thomas vient de dire, c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi flipper. Mais, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas me faire du mal… Elle sait que je commence et que je n'ai aucune notion sur la danse. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera gentille avec moi… »

A ce moment, Morgane arrive à notre hauteur. Dieu ! Elle est encore plus ravissante le jour ! Une envoutante chaleur irradiait complètement de sa personne. Je déglutis, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de son corps svelte. Pourtant, un mouvement « apeuré » de Thomas me ramène à la réalité…

« Salut ! », fait joyeusement Joss. « Heureux que tu te souviennes de nous ! »

Elle sourit tandis que je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de mon ami. Ce dernier émet un léger gémissement de douleur et me lançant un regard plaintif. A mon tour, je la salue d'une voix plus intimidée que la veille :

« Salut… J'avais peur de te rater… »

« C'est gentil d'être passé », répond – elle de sa voix suave « … Je suppose que vous êtes là pour ma réponse, n'est – ce pas ? »

Je hoche de la tête, incapable de répondre. Ses yeux m'avaient prise au piège. Je me sentais perdre pieds dans leur profondeur. Le miel de ses yeux luisait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil. C'était incroyable. On pourrait croire de l'or en effervescence. Mieux, le magma d'un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption.

Pourtant, je pouvais deviner de la douceur derrière ce regard intense. De la douceur mais également de la tendresse… Elle me sourit avec bienveillance avant de déclarer

« Si Thomas n'a pas réussi à te faire changer d'avis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai… »

« Ça… Ca veut dire que… tu acceptes ? », hésitais – je. « Tu veux bien m'apprendre à danser ?... Woaw… Je… Je ne sais quoi dire… »

Morgane rit légèrement, baissant la tête pour observer le sol. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle réplique :

« Contentes toi de venir ici. 15heures 30. Je te donnerai un « pareu »… N'oublies pas d'apporter une serviette et une grande bouteille d'eau… Tu auras très soif… »

« Et c'est tout ? », demande Joss. « Je m'attendais à … Je sais pas… Plus de contraintes, de conseils avant de commencer… »

La jeune femme en face de nous hausse un sourcil, en penchant la tête de côté. Puis, d'une voix discrète, elle répond :

« Elisa ne semble pas avoir de problèmes alimentaires… Elle a un physique des plus envieux… Elle n'a aucune notion de ce qu'elle va faire et je ne connais pas ses capacités, son endurance… Nous verrons à la fin de la séance… En parlant de séance, tu as combien d'heures de pause par jour ? »

« Tous les matins, je commence à 9heures 45 pour terminer à 12heures 15. Cela me laisse donc jusqu'à 19heures pour me reposer et faire ma vie… »

« Dans ce cas, nous allons travailler de 15heures 30 à 18heures 30…J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fatiguée… »

En entendant sa réponse, j'avais écarquillé les yeux. Cela fait trois heures de danse ! Est – ce que je vais tenir ? Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'objecter, Joss intervient :

« Si je ne me trompe pas, cela lui fait trois heures de danse… Et en ce moment, El' est sur un épisode très physique. Je doute qu'elle tiendra le coup… »

« Le corps humain peut supporter de nombreuses choses… Lorsque j'ai commencé, on a placé la barre très haute. J'avais trois heures de danse par jour durant la semaine, six le week-end et jours fériés… Je n'irai pas jusque là mais… si Elisa est motivée, elle saura supporter cet inconvénient… »

« Rien à voir », interrompais – je en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es jeune n'est – ce pas ?... Bien sur que tu es jeune… Comment as – tu pu concilier école et danse ? »

« On ne m'a pas laissé le choix », murmure – t – elle dans un sourire triste « … Mais, dès que j'ai eu l'occasion, j'ai préféré un travail intellectuel à celui de la danse… Cela me permet d'oublier… »

Je devine aisément derrière cette réponse un passé tumultueux. Est – ce que cela expliquerait les actions de Morgane vis-à-vis de ses partenaires ? Doucement, je demande à Joss :

« Joss… Comme je sais pas comment je serai demain…, je pourrai avoir ma journée ? Je viendrai pour les scènes nocturnes… »

« Bien sur ma belle », répond – il. « Euh… Morgane ? Je tiens à revoir mon actrice en vie ce soir si cela ne vous dérange pas… »

Je lève un sourcil tandis que la jeune danseuse rit doucement. D'une voix calme, me regardant intensément, elle répond

« Non… Nous ne forcerons pas. Juste les bases dans un premier temps… Je veux voir si elle a de l'endurance… »

« J'en ai ! », m'exclamai – je outrée.

« C'est moi qui en déciderai », murmure – t – elle un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Toi, tu te contenteras d'encaisser. Si tu y survis, alors tu as de l'endurance…Ok ? »

« Ok… »

Puis, dans un dernier sourire, elle prend congé. Je la regarde s'éloigner. Sa démarche est toujours aussi légère. C'est à peine si elle touchait le sol. Comment fait – elle ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me retourne. Les deux réalisateurs me regardaient, les yeux moqueurs. Je savais qu'ils se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Je pouvais les comprendre. J'aurais vingt-huit ans et j'agis comme une gamine. C'est le monde à l'envers… Mais en même temps, je crois que c'est ce que Morgane dégage qui me rend ainsi…

Sans me préoccuper davantage de leurs regards, je les prends par le bras et les entraine à ma suite pour le restaurant juste en-dehors des grilles de Hollywood…

* * *

« SETH ! », m'exclamais – je en voyant mon compagnon à la grille. « Mais…, Que fais – tu là ?... »

« Tu as oublié ? », me demande – il l'air à la fois confus et meurtri. « Nous devions déjeuner ensemble aujourd'hui… »

Mince ! Comment ai – je pu oublier notre rendez-vous ? C'était prévu depuis la semaine dernière. Nous n'avons pas pu avoir un moment à nous. Alors, sur un caprice, je lui ai demandé de déjeuner avec moi… D'autant plus que je l'avais menacé de le quitter si jamais il ne venait pas aujourd'hui… C'est vraiment impardonnable de ma part !...

Tan pis. Je joue franc jeu… Enfin, j'essayerai d'être la plus honnête possible avec lui. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Seulement, mon cœur ne voulait pas lui dire que… je m'intéresse davantage à UNE FILLE qu'à LUI ! C'est pire que le tromper. C'est l'humilier et je ne le veux pas. J'aime Seth… mais peut-être pas autant que je ne l'aurais cru…

Lâchant les deux réalisateurs, je le prends dans mes bras. Bizarrement, et ce que je redoutais le plus, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise à ses côtés… Pourtant, comme si de rien n'était, je quémande un baiser. Un effleurement. Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise. Aucune passion. Juste… le quotidien… Ennuyeux. A quel moment sommes – nous tombés dedans ?... Toutefois, chassant ces sombres pensées, je lui réponds d'une voix peinée

« Désolée bébé… Il y a une troupe de danseurs de Tahiti qui est là… J'ai… J'ai demandé à l'une d'elles de m'apprendre… pour te faire une surprise… Je suppose que c'est raté… »

« Ce n'est pas grave », murmure – t – il en m'embrassant affectueusement. « On peut reporter ça à une autre fois… Par contre, je veux te voir danser !... »

J'étais soulagée qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Je craignais qu'il ne me fasse une scène en public. Il faut croire que mon chéri est d'une tendresse à toutes épreuves… Alors, pourquoi ai – je envie de le repousser ? Pourquoi mon corps se raidit alors qu'il me caresse tendrement le dos ?

Je tente de repousser la sensation de dégoût qui envahit peu à peu mon être et l'embrasse passionnément. Pourtant, même avec toute la volonté du monde, la passion n'y était pas. Cela sonnait… faux. Mon cœur hurlait son dégoût tandis que je frissonne de frayeur à cette idée. Seth, pensant que je désirais davantage, prolonge le baiser… Moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose, m'enfuir de cette étreinte. J'étouffais. Je suffoquais…

M'écartant lentement de mon amoureux, j'eu le temps de me reprendre. D'une voix un temps soit peu indifférente, je m'exclame

« Qui a faim me suive ! »

* * *

En silence, nous nous attablons sur la terrasse. De nombreuses stars s'y trouvaient, savourant la qualité du repas, d'un café, d'un dessert… Je remarque l'intérêt de certaines personnes sur nous. Je suppose que c'est le fait d'avoir discuté avec Morgane ou d'être accompagné de Thomas…

Une fois la serveuse partie, nos commandes inscrites sur son calepin, je demande sérieusement à Thomas

« Que peux – tu nous dire sur Vaimiti et Vairani ? Et qui sont les deux autres filles qui les accompagnaient ? »

Echangeant un regard complice, les deux réalisateurs sourient. Puis, réfléchissant, Thomas répond calmement :

« Ce sont d'excellentes danseuses… Toutes les cinq… Je pense que ce sont les meilleures dans leur domaine… Mais Morgane les surpasse toutes… Vaimiti et Vairani sont très proches de Morgane. Davantage Vairani car elles sont amies depuis la primaire. D'après les rumeurs, c'est grâce à elle que Morgane a été remarquée. Vairani a légèrement forcé la main de Morgane… Mais personne ne regrette cette initiative. »

« Et Vaimiti ? »

« Elles ont commencé à s'affronter à partir de la quatrième… »

« Temps mort ! », s'exclame Seth complètement perdu. « Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites… »

J'étais plus qu'exaspérée. Ne voit – il pas qu'il se met entre Morgane et moi ?... En même temps, c'est dans son intérôt s'il ne veut pas me perdre. Dans un soupir, je me dis que je vais devoir lui jouer la comédie et le rassurer dans sa position de mâle. Je lui souris tendrement et serre sa main. Puis, doucement, je lui fais un résumé :

« Morgane est la danseuse qui veut bien me donner des leçons. Mais, hier soir, ses amies, Vairani et Vaimiti, n'étaient pas d'accord. Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que Morgane ait réussi à les persuader de me donner une chance… Je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre avec ces filles… Mais, nous avons aperçu deux autres filles tout à l'heure avec qui elles étaient en grande discussion... Je veux savoir si je dois aussi m'en méfier ou non… »

« Oh ! », répond Seth, comprenant la situation. « Et comment se fait – il qu'elles « s'affrontent depuis la quatrième » ? »

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris les coutumes polynésiennes », explique Thomas. « Cependant, apparemment, avant, tout le monde pouvait participer aux concours, du moment qu'il est reconnu comme étant un « champion » de sa catégorie par sa commune, son groupe… C'est comme les Jeux Olympiques, mais à leur échelle et la tranche d'âge ne comptant pas… »

« Ce qui signifie qu'elles ont commencé les concours très tôt… », murmurait – je. « Elles doivent vraiment être exceptionnelles… »

Thomas hoche de la tête avant de reprendre

« Beaucoup ne rêvent que d'une chose : battre Morgane… Mais pour y arriver, il faut arriver à battre Vaimiti, Vairani, Kelly et Mateata… Les deux autres filles de ce matin. Contrairement à Vaimiti et Vairani, Kelly et Mateata respectent la vie privée de Morgane. Mais, il faut dire qu'elles sont également plus matures… »

« C'est – à – dire ? », s'interroge Joss.

« Oh oui ! Morgane a vingt-quatre ans. Vaimiti a vingt-deux. Vairani, Kelly et Mateata ont vingt-cinq… Kelly et Mateata ont commencé les concours une année après Vairani et Morgane, en… il me semble en 6ème… »

« Mais, ça signifie que Morgane avait neuf ans lorsqu'elle a commencé ! », s'exclamais – je ahurie. « Elle… Elle était en primaire !... »

« Comme Vairani », souligne Joss. « C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elles sont très proches… Pour Vaimiti, puisque c'est la benjamine du groupe, je pense que c'est un lien « grande sœur-petite sœur » qui s'est tissé entre elles… »

« Exact », affirme Thomas. « Mais, en même temps, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il y a une histoire culturelle dessous aussi… En les voyant ensemble, quelque fois, je me demande s'il n'y a pas du cul aussi… »

Seth se mit à tousser bruyamment. De toute évidence, il a mal avalé son morceau de viande après avoir entendu un tel commentaire… Fusillant du regard Thomas, je tapote doucement le dos de mon amant tout en lui versant un verre d'eau fraîche.

« Une histoire de cul hum ?... », renchérit Joss, les yeux brillants.

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition », réagit sur la défensive Thomas. « Leur culture est loin d'être simple… Nous n'avons pas la même perception des choses qu'eux ce qui complique davantage l'interprétation des gestes, des regards, des sourires… »

« J'en conviens », hoche Joss « … El'… Fais attention ok ? »

Je rougis légèrement. Vraiment… Il gâche le plaisir avant même que cela n'ait commencé. D'autant qu'une aventure avec la belle ne m'aurait pas déplu… Mais qu'est – ce que je raconte ! J'ai Seth et… et je l'aime. Un point c'est tout ! Fin de la discussion…

Je regarde ce dernier avec inquiétude. Soudain, je remarque à quel point il semblait vieux. Comment se fait – il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué auparavant ? Et ces rides ? D'où sortent – elles ? Se pourrait – il que mon affection pour lui m'ait aveuglé à ce point ? Doucement, d'un geste absent, je lisse ses cheveux alors qu'il demande

« Cela ne me semble pas compliqué… Bougainville disait que c'était le Paradis sur Terre ! »

Tiens ? Il lit ? Je ne le savais pas instruit… Il a dit que « c'était le Paradis sur Terre » ? Je veux bien le croire ! Morgane est la représentation parfaite de ce qu'il vient de dire ! Toutefois, Tomas objecte

« Et celui de Cook ?... Morgane a révélé que ce livre reflète la réalité polynésienne. Elle a dit que contrairement à Bougainville qui n'est resté que dix jours là-bas, Cook y a passé presque trois ans… Lorsque j'ai lu le récit de ses aventures, je suis tombé des nues… Ils sont loin d'être « le bon sauvage » décrit par Bougainville… »

« Intéressant… », murmure dans sa barbe Joss.

Je le soupçonne d'en profiter pour élaborer un autre épisode de _Dollhouse_. Pourquoi pas ? Autant me préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'il a l'intention de prendre dans le récit de Thomas.

« Plusieurs exemples. Le premier. Le fait de « baiser » n'est pas par amour ou… pour évacuer le surplus sexuel…, c'est seulement pour la survie de la tribu ou pour avoir la protection de l'autre… Les femmes des vaincus étaient violées afin de détruire la tribu vaincue, leur progéniture. Les enfants déjà né étaient offerts en sacrifice. Les femmes enceintes battues à mort pour que le fœtus meure sous les coups. »

Je ne peux réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Les femmes sont si peu respectées… Le sentiment amoureux inexistant. C'est purement… bestial.

« Second exemple qui peut expliquer la présence et la reconnaissance des gays dans leur culture. Pour les hommes, tu ne peux devenir un guerrier que s'il prouve sa valeur sexuelle. Des garçons dont les traits étaient efféminés ont été élevés dans ce but. Ils testaient leur endurance au lit. Ils étaient également présents lors des guerres afin de faire passer le temps. Enfin, ils sont généralement choisis afin d'enseigner l'art de la danse, du chant et de la parole… Concernant les femmes, c'est tout à fait naturel. Dans cette société, hommes et femmes vivaient séparés. Lorsque…cela les démangeait, elles vont voir leurs consœurs… Juste des caresses et baisers furtifs. Cela ne va pas au-delà… Elles éprouvent seulement un besoin de toucher un corps. C'est le fantasme de tout homme de voir cela… Eh bien, d'après Cook, c'est accepté même… requis jusqu'à ce que le guerrier en éprouve le besoin particulier… »

Bon sang ! Je crois que jamais la bouche de Joss et celle de Seth n'ont été aussi grandes ouvertes. Quant à leurs yeux, ils étaient exorbités. Si je n'étais pas l'amie de l'un et la nana de l'autre, j'aurais ri. Mais, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je serre les dents, la mâchoire crispée par la colère montante… Thomas continue :

« Dernier exemple, sinon Elisa va me tuer dans tous les sens du terme… Ils croyaient qu'en mangeant certains organes précis de leur adversaire, ils multipliaient leurs chances. Après chaque bataille, les guerriers ramassaient les cadavres de leurs victimes pour les dépecer. Ils prélevaient ce qu'ils ont besoin et les font sécher au soleil. Le sang sur leurs mains ou le champ de bataille ne les dérangeait pas le moindre du monde. C'est comme s'ils s'en délectaient. D'après le livre, ils souriaient de plaisir après une bonne bataille et s'abreuvaient presque du sang de leurs ennemis… Quant aux organes, chacun avait un but précis. Les yeux pour la vue, le cerveau pour la sagesse, le cœur pour la force ET la longévité et…hum… le… sexe… pour l'endurance au pieu... »

Ce dernier exemple m'avait coupé l'appétit. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais commandé du saumon des dieux à la provençale. Fin met qui fond dans la bouche.

Doucement, je jette un œil sur Seth, qui lui, avait pris du bœuf bourguignon. Je doute que ce dernier allait terminer son plat. Et je doute également qu'il en mangera d'ici quelques semaines. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Qui pourrait supporter ça à moins d'avoir l'estomac solide ?

Puis, d'un œil discret, j'observe Joss. Lui aussi, semble avoir perdu l'appétit… à moins qu'il ne réfléchit comment adapter un tel massacre sur le petit écran ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait légèrement blêmit. Cela me rassure. Quelque fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un homme sans cœur lorsqu'il s'agit de tourner ce genre de passage. Savoir que cela faisait partie de la réalité semble le remettre sur Terre…

Soudain, une main s'abat sur mon épaule. Je sursaute tandis qu'une voix féminine nous salue jovialement :

« Salut tout le monde ! Eh ben !... Vous en faites une tête ! »

Thomas et Joss sourient avec sympathie tandis que Seth et moi nous retournions simultanément, trop enchantés d'avoir une distraction. Charisma Carpenter. Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu cette voix quelque part ! Elle avait joué le rôle de Cordélia Chase dans _Buffy contre les vampires_. Elle était accompagnée d'Alysson Hannigan, qui interprétait alors Willow Rosenberg dans la même série. J'étais ravie de les revoir. Cela faisait des mois que nous n'avons pas eu l'opportunité de nous rencontrer.

Je m'entendais très bien avec la grande brune et la rousse. Contrairement à Sarah Michelle Gellar qui a fait une croix sur ce passé, elles adoraient partager leur temps libre avec leurs anciens partenaires de scène. Elles n'hésitaient pas à inviter qui le veut chez elles pour un barbecue ou un cocktail… D'ailleurs, j'adore particulièrement le mari d'Alysson. Un homme charmant qui aime la conversation et n'hésite pas à m'offrir un verre de vin blanc autour d'une table animé par leur progéniture…

Affichant un large sourire, je leur réponds avec enthousiasme :

« Bon sang ! Ca fait longtemps ! Comment vous allez ? »

« Très bien », réplique Alysson en prenant place près de moi avec Charisma. « Par contre toi, tu nous as caché des choses ! »

« Comment ça ? », lui demandais – je étonnée.

« Allons ! », rit Charisma. « La nouvelle a fait le tour d'Hollywood !... »

« Mais quoi ! Je suis au courant de rien !... »

« Tu entames une idylle avec la belle tahitienne, » se retenant de rire Alysson. « Franchement, ça m'étonne de toi ! »

« Mais, en même temps, elle est un morceau de choix », objecte la grande brune. « Je l'ai vu discuté avec vous hier soir… J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Qu'une fille pareille existe sur Terre ! »

Et tandis qu'elles parlaient, j'étais médusée. Je les scrutais comme si elles étaient devenues folles. Une idylle ? Avec Morgane ? Qui a lancé une rumeur pareille ? Même si j'en ai envie, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit réciproque !... ON REDESCEND SUR TERRE EL' !... Je rougis à cette pensée et jette un œil discret vers Seth. Il avait ouvert la bouche, tel un merlan frit. Pas très glamour ça !...

« Attendez les filles ! », intervient pour mon plus grand soulagement Joss. « Il n'y a aucune idylle dessous… El' lui a seulement demandé de lui apprendre à danser et elle vient JUSTE d'accepter.

« C'est vrai », murmurais – je. « Cette histoire d'idylle est complètement fausse… »

« J'y crois pas ! », marmonne Charisma. « Tu me déçois! TOUT LE MONDE la veut ! »

« Ça, je l'ai remarqué », achève Thomas. « Mais, personne ne la connait… »

« Et si vous venez la voir ? », leur proposais – je. « Comme ça, vous verrez que ce ne sont que des rumeurs !… »

Les deux filles se regardent avant d'acquiescer. Très visiblement, l'invitation leur faisait plaisir. Taquine, je leur demande :

« Vous avez l'intention de séduire qui ? Parce que les danseurs aussi n'étaient pas mal foutus ! »

« Chérie ! », s'exclame Seth en me regardant d'un air outré.

« Oh ! », lui répondais – je moqueuse. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne reluques pas les jolies filles lorsque j'ai le dos tourné !... T'es pas un saint. Moi non plus ! »

Il rougit en entendant mon commentaire. Je le savais ! Il a beau me faire les yeux doux et me promettre fidélité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il reste un homme !

« En fait », interrompt Charisma. « J'ai juste envie de voir cette fille de plus près. Il faisait assez sombre et j'ai pas bien vu… Mais, le peu que j'ai vu me dit qu'elle est superbe… »

« Et c'est peu de le dire ! », affirme Joss en poussant un soupir. « Si j'avais votre âge, je me dépêcherai de lui faire la cour ! »

Charisma réfléchit un instant. Nous connaissons les goûts de Joss en matière de femmes. Jeune, athlétique, peau douce,… Et il est vrai que Morgane réunissait toutes ces qualités. Pourtant, la grande brune sourit en disant simplement

« Je préfère me faire une opinion de moi-même… »

Nous quittons la table. Charisma et Alysson discutaient joyeusement avec Joss. Thomas s'excusant auprès de nous, disparait dès qu'il arrive à la hauteur de son bureau. Je le soupçonne d'aller piquer un roupillon. Je ne pouvais le blâmer d'essayer de se reposer… Quant à moi, je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon amant. Cependant, mon esprit vagabondait…, se réfugiant dans ceux d'une certaine brune aux yeux de miel…

* * *

Puis, nous entrons à l'intérieur d'un immense bâtiment. Le plateau de tournage a été décoré de manière à former la coque d'un trois mâts…Soudain, Charisma hoquette tandis que je sens le corps de Seth se tendre entièrement. Intriguée, je scrute le paysage. Je compris pourquoi les autres s'étaient arrêtés de respirer. Autant le spectacle d'hier soir matérialisait la beauté sauvage et insaisissable de ce Paradis perdu, autant s'offrait à nos yeux ébahis un instant céleste. Divin et insouciant.

Trois de ces créatures enchanteresses étaient présentes. Vulnérables. Leur beauté exotique n'en était que plus relevée… Toutes trois dormaient paisiblement. Morgane, adossée contre la coque du navire, était entourée de Vairani et Vaimiti. La première, la tête posée sur son épaule, l'enlaçait avec affection. La seconde reposait de tout son long, la tête sur les cuisses de Morgane… La lumière qui entourait le navire les éclairait de façon à les rendre divinement belles.

Jurant doucement, Charisma marmonne :

« Merde… Vous êtes surs qu'elles sont 100% naturel ces filles ? »

Comme un signal d'alarme, les trois déesses se réveillent au murmure de sa voix. Bien qu'encore endormies, elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire à notre intention. J'étais subjuguée… et je n'étais pas la seule. Je sentais à quel point Seth voulait être à leur côté. Je me retiens de lui donner un coup de coude, jalouse.

Quant à Charisma et Alysson, elles ne soufflaient mots. D'ailleurs, que dire ? Rien… Toutefois, d'une voix légèrement rauque, Vaimiti répond en baillant :

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire…Haaaaaaaaa… Vous voulez vérifier ? »

La réplique la prenant au dépourvu, la grande brune rougit. Alors que Morgane sourit d'amusement, Vairani poursuit sur un ton séducteur en se levant gracieusement :

« Je peux vous servir de modèle. Touchez où vous voulez… Je ne mords pas. »

Cette fois, Charisma et Alysson prirent une couleur cramoisie tandis que Joss et Seth déglutissent avec difficulté… Un instant passe, le temps pour Vaimiti de se redresser en s'étirant tel un félin. Morgane se levant à son tour, s'exclame

« Dois – je m'attendre à voir débarquer Buffy, Angel, Spike, Dawn et le reste ? »

Nous nous mettons à rire doucement devant cette réplique. Cela a eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère… Il est vrai qu'à part Vince, elle ne tombe que sur les acteurs de la fameuse série télévisée… Faith Lehanne, Alexander Harris, Cordélia Chase, Willow Rosenberg… Il y a de quoi se poser la question…

« Charisma Carpenter », se présente alors timidement la grande brune.

« Alysson Hannigan », fait de même la rousse. « Je doute que « Buffy » vienne. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de nous… »

« Dommage », murmure Vaimiti en nous rejoignant. « C'est bête de mettre au placard ce qui vous à permis de vous lancer… »

« Quant à moi », interrompt Seth en me prenant par la taille. « Je suis Seth, le mec d'El'. Un plaisir mesdames… »

« Hey ! », s'exclame outrée Vairani. « Ne nous vieillis pas ! Nous n'avons même pas la trentaine passée ! »

« En tout cas, ça nous rassure », soupire Vaimiti « … Nous avons entendu les rumeurs… »

« Nous aussi », m'exclamais – je d'un air navré. « Je suis désolée. Ils s'ennuient alors… »

« Pas de problèmes », assure Morgane en souriant. « J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Mais, ça ne leur plait pas car ça me donne une réputation de fille facile… »

Dessus, elle m'indique de la tête ses amies. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elles sont autant protectrices envers Morgane. Si c'est son quotidien, si elle ne fait rien pour démentir ces rumeurs… Ce ne doit pas être facile à vivre…

Je me demande combien de ces rumeurs sont vraies… Pas que je m'intéresse, mais j'aimerai savoir si, malgré les apparences, Morgane n'est pas pudique… J'aimerai savoir si elle ne rêve pas d'une vie calme et sans ces rumeurs pour lui pourrir la vie…

D'une voix hésitante, je lui demande :

« J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je les ai emmené avec moi. Elles me servent en même temps de témoins qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, autre que professionnel… »

« C'est tout à fait justifié », réplique Morgane d'un air indifférent. « Quelques témoins pour boucler leur bouche à venin… »

Morgane s'éloigne, me faisant signe de la suivre. Je soupire. Je la suivrai jusqu'en Enfer si elle le voulait. Mais, alors que je me détache de mon compagnon, Vairani demande, malicieuse :

« Seth, c'est ça ?... Tu ne fantasmes pas de les retrouver nues par hasard ? »

Je faillis me retourner pour lui lancer une réplique à ma sauce. Cependant, je savais que je perdais mon temps. Je savais que, dès l'instant où ses yeux se sont posés sur Morgane, Seth n'a qu'une idée en tête, nous voir ensemble dans le lit et si possible, lui au milieu…

« En vérité », avoue – t – il sans détours. « Si… Et je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez… »

« Pardon… », rit – elle doucement. « Alors, moi c'est Vairani. Elle, Vaimiti et celle qui va danser avec ta copine, c'est Morgane… »

Lorsque nous fumes seules, Morgane me passe un « pareu » rouge magenta uni. Elle, elle s'empare d'un noir uni. Cependant, il était délavé par l'usure. Je suppose qu'elle aime ce « pareu ».

Remarquant mon intérêt, Morgane murmure doucement

« Mon premier « pareu »… Il a vu de toutes les couleurs. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'en séparer. Il n'y a que sur scène que je prends un autre noir. Sinon, toutes mes répétitions, c'est avec lui que je les fais… »

« Une sorte de porte- bonheur en somme », répondais – je tout aussi doucement qu'elle.

Morgane hoche de la tête. Puis, observant Seth, cette dernière demande :

« C'est vraiment ton copain ? »

« Oui… Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas… Vous allez mal ensemble… Mais, j'ai jamais vraiment compris aux sentiments amoureux alors… je ne vais pas juger ce que je ne peux pas juger, n'est – ce pas ? »

« Je… Je suppose… Mais, pour te rassurer, tu n'es pas la seule à dire que nous n'allons pas bien ensemble… »

« Ah… Et… Tu l'aimes ?... Ben oui ! Quelle question !... Non, je veux dire… Tu… Tu as… Oh et zut !... Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Là-dessus, elle s'assoit sur un banc, l'air désespéré. Je l'observe à la dérobée. Elle semble perdue. Elle, si mature. Je me rends compte qu'elle a grandi trop vite. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sais pas comment parler avec ceux de son âge mais surtout en-dehors de la danse… Je repense à ce qu'a dit Thomas. Elle a commencé à neuf ans et n'a très certainement connu que ça…

« Dans ce cas, je peux te proposer un truc ? », me lançais – je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

« Lequel ? »

« Demain, je ne fais rien de la matinée. Si t'es partante, je pourrais t'emmener en balade… »

J'espérai qu'elle accepte. Cependant, elle secoue la tête. Zut !

« Désolée », s'excuse Morgane. « Il faut qu'on répète. Il y a une nouvelle chorégraphie que je voudrai tester avec les autres… Par contre, samedi, nous allons à la plage. Si ça te dit, on peut se retrouver là-bas… Euh… Généralement, c'est pas pour bronzer qu'on y va. Plutôt pour… s'amuser… Je crois… »

La dernière partie, presque un murmure, n'échappe pas à mon ouïe fine. Mon Dieu ! Sait – elle seulement ce que signifie « s'amuser » ? Elle semble toujours s'amuser… mais maintenant, à bien y regarder, c'est de la comédie. De la pure comédie… Ok… A moi de lui montrer ce qu'est « s'amuser » !

« Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée », souriais – je. « Je pense que je vais y amener Charisma et Alysson… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui… Pour les rumeurs. Mais, je crois surtout qu'elles auront envie de vous connaitre davantage… »

« Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'invites pas Seth… »

« Il ne serra pas là. Il part pour l'Egypte ce soir… Je vais le lui dire c'est tout… »

« Je vois… »

Morgane soupire avant de se lever. Toutefois, dans un mouvement instinctif, je la retiens par le bras. Elle me regarde un moment, étonnée. Je me lève à mon tour. Je me trouvais à quelques centimètres d'elle. De ses yeux emplis d'émotions… Brusquement, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre affectueusement. Je murmure à son oreille :

« ' Y a pas que la danse dans la vie… »

« Je sais… »

Mon corps frissonne de plaisir en sentant son souffle chaud à mon oreille. Sans la présence des autres, je crois… Je crois que je l'aurais embrassé…

Lentement, je m'écarte d'elle. C'est presque déchirant de le faire, alors que ce n'est qu'une simple étreinte amicale. Elle me sourit doucement. A ce moment, des éclats de rire s'élèvent. Nos deux corps se tendent. Elle recule de quelques pas alors que les autres émergent.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Sa proximité me manque… davantage que celle de Seth. Je la regarde qui attache son « pareu » autour de la taille et roule le tissu sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité atteigne le dessus de ses genoux. D'un geste, elle m'indique de faire la même chose. Je m'exécute, me demandant comment sera la suite…

Soudain, contre toute attente, Morgane déboutonne son pantalon qui se trouvait sous le tissu et le laisse glisser le long de ses jambes. Comme tout le monde présent, sauf ses amies, je hoquette. Mon Dieu ! Cette fille n'a aucun complexe ! Non… Elle s'est laissé aller contre moi tout à l'heure. Elle s'est montrée vulnérable. Tout ça, c'est de la comédie… Pour cacher sa timidité, son embarras, sa peur… Toutes ses faiblesses… Elle me rappelle mon personnage. Sauf qu'elle, c'est la réalité.

« Sauf si t'es prude, lâche – t –elle en riant légèrement de mon embarras. Tout autre vêtement que tes dessous sont à retirer… Tu me remercieras lorsque tu sentiras la sueur te transpercer…"

"Côté sueur, j' crois qu'elle l'est déjà !", taquine Vaimiti en se moquant de mon état.

Morgane la fusille du regard avant de lui adresser une remarque en français. Cela a pour effet un éclat de rire de Vairani, un teint pâle de Vaimiti et un sourire narquois de Morgane. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit… Quelque chose de gênant si on tient compte du ton taquin que prend Vairani…

« Puis – je vous poser une question ? », demande Joss pour calmer le jeu.

« Laquelle ? », réplique Morgane

« Lors du show, votre… « pareu » était… juste noué… »

« Sens de l'observation », observe Vairani en le coupant dans sa phrase. « C'est un bon point ça ! »

« La différence », explique Morgane, « vient du fait que nous sommes habituées à danser. Nos… mouvements de hanches sont… naturellement exagérés. »

Morgane marque une pause pour me jeter un coup d'œil. Je suppose qu'elle voulait vérifier si j'avais bien suivi les instructions. Notant quelques imperfections, la jeune femme s'approche de moi. Puis, tout en mettant en place le tissu, elle reprend :

« Lorsqu'on débute, on fait des mouvements de hanches normaux. Sur un « pareu » simplement noué, on ne verra rien… La danse tahitienne est une question de fierté il faut qu'on voit… C'est pour ça qu'un débutant doit commencer comme ça. Cela permet non seulement de voir son mouvement et de le corriger, mais aussi, pour lui, de prendre confiance… »

Vairani hoche de la tête avant de poursuivre alors que Morgane plongeait silencieusement son regard dans le mien. M'envoûtant complètement. Je me perdais dans ses yeux de braise. Je me sentais chaude, désirée et désirable… Je voulais l'embrasser. Je voulais me jeter dans ses bras et lui murmurer « _prends-moi_ »…

« Une fois libéré de ce surpoids, il fera naturellement les mêmes mouvements que nous… Mais c'est une question de temps. Il n'y a que le maître qui pourra dire à l'élève si oui ou non, il est prêt à porter un « pareu » noué… »

« Ouais », ricane Vaimiti. « Encore heureux que celui de Morgane n'était pas le mien… J'serai devenue folle et dégoûtée… »

« ' Miti ! », s'exclame Vairani. « Tu parles trop !... Morgane a reçu… un entraînement… poussé… aux vues de ses capacités… c'est tout !... »

J'avais bien vu que Morgane s'était tendue à l'évocation de son passé, rompant le charme qui s'était installé entre nous. Quant à Vaimiti, elle semble plus qu'exaspérée. Vairani, quant à elle, quelque peu gênée, détourne le sujet abruptement :

« D'autres questions ? »

« Vous parlez réellement plusieurs langues ? »

« Anglais, espagnol, allemand, italien, chinois et japonais », énumère fièrement Vairani. « Un véritable supplice les deux dernières ! »

Morgane s'était à nouveau détendue. Elle échange un sourire complice avec Vairani. Soudain, Charisma réalise :

« Attendez… An-anglais ? »

« Nous sommes françaises », rit doucement Vairani près de Charisma.

« Waow…. », commente Seth avec admiration. « J'aurais jamais cru… »

Charisma et Alysson hochent de la tête. Elles étaient d'accord, aussi impressionnée que Seth. Moi aussi. Mais, Joss et moi le savions. Je voulais simplement confirmation…

« Pourquoi la question ? », s'intéresse Vairani

« Eh bien… Nicholas s'était demandé pourquoi apprendre autant de langues alors que l'anglais est mondiale… Alors, avant d'en venir à cette question, je voulais voir si ce qu'a dit Vince est vrai à propos de vous cinq… »

« Le respect », répond simplement Morgane comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas. Les autres aussi. En quoi est – ce là du respect ? Réalisant notre trouble, Vairani soupire et demande :

« Morgane… Tu peux t'occuper de 'Miti ? »

Cette dernière hoche de la tête, saisissant une Vaimiti dont les yeux scintillaient d'une colère silencieuse et… noire… Dès que les deux filles furent hors de notre portée, Vairani explique :

« 'Miti a tendance à s'emporter lorsqu'on aborde le sujet… Si ce que vous avez noté tout à l'heure ne vous a pas fait peur, ça… vous aurait fait fuir à toutes jambes… »

La jeune femme soupire légèrement. Puis, dans un sourire, elle reprend d'une voix sérieuse :

« Donc, pourquoi apprendre autant de langues est une marque de respect… La colonisation dans le Pacifique a fait qu'il y a deux langues qui dominent : l'anglais et le français… Il y a eu les grands mouvements de décolonisation. Mais, on impose au monde entier une seule et unique langue : l'anglais, au détriment des langues des autres Etats… Vous allez me dire que c'est pour faciliter les échanges commerciaux et tout le reste… Mais, posez – vous la question : n'est – ce pas une forme déguisée de colonisation ?... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'anglais ? On aurait pu prendre le français, l'espagnol, le chinois, le russe… Non. Pourquoi CETTE langue précisément ?... N'est – ce pas la marque de la supériorité américaine parce qu'elle a gagné la guerre de 45 ?... Donc, c'est une soumission des autres peuples, le mépris de la différence culturelle ou linguistique… Et pourtant, c'est vous qui êtes « à cheval sur » les Saintes Ecritures… Je vous laisse réfléchir sur la question, ok ? »

Là-dessus, elle s'éloigne. Nous nous regardions, choqués. Pour nous, il était normal que le monde parle l'anglais. Je n'aurais jamais poussé la réflexion au pourquoi du comment. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple question allait aboutir à une remise en question totale de mes croyances…

C'est triste à dire mais, quelque part, elle a raison. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en constatant mon hypocrisie. Je ne me suis jamais demandée ce que pouvaient ressentir les autres en apprenant notre langue. Je ne me suis jamais posée la question du bien fondé de l'anglais en tant que langue mondiale… Est – ce réellement une forme de colonisation ?

Je regarde les autres, en quête de réponses. Mais, eux également doutaient… Et je me rappelle de ce qu'avait murmuré Vince hier soir. Il avait vu juste. La réponse était même plus que surprenante. Elle est déconcertante, embarrassante. Je suppose que Vince a eu droit à ce discours et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'est mis à apprendre le français. Par respect…

« J'avoue », murmure Joss, « qu'elles m'impressionnent. Tant de maturité… Elles ne sont pas seulement de simples danseuses. Elles véhiculent une image, un idéal… »

« Elles se doivent d'être irréprochables… », note Alysson en suivant des yeux Vairani qui discutait avec Morgane et Vaimiti. « Savoir répondre aux questions tout en les dirigeant vers un point précis de la réflexion… Tout ça en restant maître de ses émotions, elle a réussi à nous faire passer son message… Elle ne nous a pas imposé son idée. Juste mis l'accent sur ce que nous n'avions jamais fait pris le temps de voir… »

« Et elle nous a laissé nous faire notre propre opinion. »

« Morgane doit l'être davantage », remarque d'un ton sombre Joss. « Cela doit venir de son « _entrainement poussé_ »… Et elle dégage ce quelque chose qui fait qu'on la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde… »

Nous hochons tous de la tête. J'entends alors un gémissement plaintif. Je jette un coup d'œil et remarque les yeux rêveurs de Charisma et d'Alysson. Je devine aussitôt que je n'étais pas la seule à être complètement sous le charme de la belle danseuse… Mais, honnêtement, je ne peux les blâmer…

Morgane, de son côté, nous lance un sourire charmeur. Puis, discutant encore un peu avec ses amies, elle nous rejoint. D'une voix uniforme, elle demande aux actrices

« Vous êtes certaines de ne pas vouloir vous joindre à nous ?... Ce n'est pas moi qui sera votre professeur si c'est ça qui vous dérange. ' Rani et 'Miti sont partantes pour le faire aussi… »

Mes amies s'interrogent mutuellement du regard. Puis, d'un commun accord, elles secouent la tête. Lâcheuses ! Cependant, Alysson ajoute :

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manque… Mais, j'ai un tournage dans une heure »

« Pareil de mon côté… Mais demain, si ça tient toujours… »

Morgane répond rapidement :

« Evidemment !... Elles sont ravies d'avoir des stars comme élèves !… Surtout vous ! Elles vous admirent beaucoup ! »

« Oh ! », s'exclament – elles à l'unisson, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon !... », déclare – t – elle en frappant ses mains. « C'est pas tout ça mais il est temps de commencer !... Leçon une les bases… On commence par le « tamau ». Tu verras, c'est facile… On va plus loin et vous… Allez vous asseoir… »

Attentive, je suis les instructions alors qu'elle vient près de moi. Très près de moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps. J'en avais des frissons partout, tant mon excitation était exacerbée… Alors, se focaliser sur ses instructions semble la meilleure chose à faire :

« Mains sur les épaules… Jambes fléchies… Attends… (elle se met devant moi pour arranger avec ses pieds la position des miens)… Droit le dos… »

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en face de moi, j'avais du mal à me concentrer. D'autant plus que, joignant le geste à la parole, elle a placé sa main derrière mon dos pour le redresser. Nous étions très proches. Encore un peu et je l'embrassais. Son souffle régulier touchant mon visage… Pourtant, la seule chose qui me retenait à la terre, c'est son regard sérieux. Repoussant mes envies, je respire profondément. Cela allait être difficile…

Concentration… Qu'as – t – elle dit ? Balancer les hanches de droite à gauche… Ca doit être ça. Oui. Elle sourit de satisfaction. Je me pince les lèvres, essayant de paraître naturel. Toutefois, elle me fait remarquer, observant mes pieds plutôt que mon visage :

« Lèves légèrement tes talons… Voilà, c'est mieux non ?... Maintenant, tu vas te baisser un peu plus… »

QUOI ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me demande de me baisser… encore ! Voyant que je ne voulais pas le faire, elle pose sa main sur mon épaule gauche. Puis, doucement mais fermement, elle exerce une pression sur mon épaule. Je gémis de souffrance tandis que sous la pression, mon corps entier se laisse faire… Je lui adresse un regard des plus plaintifs. Assez… J'en peux plus…

Comme si elle ne voulait que je sois seule à souffrir, Morgane se baisse à son tour. Arrivée à ma hauteur, maintenant toujours sa main sur mon épaule, elle se mit à danser avec moi. Dans le même rythme. Sa pression avait perdu de son intensité. Mais, si elle s'est mise à ma hauteur, c'est pour que je ne puisse pas me relever sans qu'elle ne note la différence…

Et ça fait mal ! Je voulais me relever. Je ne suis jamais restée aussi bas aussi longtemps ! Mes muscles tiraient. Je souffrais comme pas possible… C'EST DE LA TORTURE ! Pire que le jogging du matin… et du soir réunis ! Je sens que mes jambes allaient lâcher… Je la supplie des yeux. Elle comprit ma supplique puisque d'une voix douce, elle m'encourage :

« C'est très bien… Pour un début, tu t'en sors comme un chef !... On reste encore comme ça une minute et j' te lâche… Ne te lève pas trop vite…Tu auras mal aux mollets, ok ? »

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler. J'avais le souffle qui manquait. Mon cœur battait vite, cherchant à s'approvisionner en oxygène. Elle continue, d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

« Fais-moi rappeler à t'apprendre à respirer… Tu tiendras pas le coup sinon… »

Cette fois, je ne pouvais laisser passer cette remarque. J'ai beau être essoufflée, j'ai ma fierté !

« Je sais respirer ! », s'exclamais – je abruptement.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire », murmure – t – elle en souriant en coin. « Juste qu'il faut perfectionner ta respiration… »

Jugeant que j'ai assez souffert, Morgane retire sa main. Aussitôt, je reprends de la hauteur, soulagée que ce soit terminé. Cependant, une douleur lancinante aux mollets m'arrache un cri et je me sens tomber. Rapidement, la danseuse m'empêche de dire « bonjour » au sol. Faussement fâchée, elle me reproche lourdement :

« Surtout ne m'écoutes pas lorsque je te dis d'aller doucement !... »

Je me mords les lèvres. De douleur d'abord. De honte ensuite. Bon sang ! J'ai perdu l'équilibre devant tout le monde. Et en plus de ça, je tombe dans les bras de ma « soit disant » idylle, mais dont j'ai secrètement le béguin. Rien que ça !

« C'est pas ma faute ! », me défendais – je en me relevant doucement, grimaçant en sentant encore cette douleur aux jambes. « Tu as lâché d'un coup !... J'ai agi par réflexe !... »

« Ok… », fait – elle en soupirant. « Je m'excuse… »

Sur les « gradins improvisés », Vairani sourit avant de me lancer sur un ton moqueur :

« Tu sais… On est sensé contrôler son corps… à moins que ce ne soit voulu !... »

Je la fusille du regard. Et ma douleur alors ! Elle feinte peut-être !... Quoique… avoir senti le corps de Morgane contre le mien, même de cette façon, n'est pas déplaisante… Au contraire, si j'avais la possibilité de rejouer la scène, je la ferai volontiers… des centaines de fois ! Son odeur suave. Sa peau douce… Que pourrais – je rêver de mieux ?...

C'est alors que j'aperçois Seth qui se lève pour m'apporter ma bouteille d'eau. Je lui souris, reconnaissante. Même si je viens de le tromper par la pensée, je ne ressentais aucun regret. Mais, à ce moment-là, Morgane intervient :

« Pas d'eau pour l'instant… (Elle se tourne vers moi pour ajouter :) Elisa, je sais que tu as soif, que tu es au bord de l'évanouissement et que tu as envie de me tuer… Mais, c'est pour ton bien. Si tu bois maintenant, dans cinq minutes, t'auras une belle crampe… »

« Et la seule façon pour qu'elle disparaisse au plus vite, c'est frapper dessus ! », s'exclame Vaimiti, un large sourire aux lèvres… « Hihi ! Même avec toute la volonté du monde, tu n' supporteras pas ça !... »

Je dois l'admettre, cette idée est plus qu'atroce. Seth retourne s'asseoir, l'air contrit. Je gémis et fusille Morgane. Elle n'a pas IDEE comme j'ai envie de l'étouffer ! Mais, entre le faire avec les mains ou avec les lèvres… Je ne sais quel choisir…

Grommelant, je marmonne :

« Tortionnaire ! »

« Wow ! », s'exclame en riant Vairani… « J' t'assure qu'elle est gentille là ! Elle n' prendrait pas le temps d'expliquer si c'était nous… »

« En même temps, vous êtes sensés le savoir », objecte Morgane en souriant… « On continue ? »

« QUOI ! », m'écriais – je ahurie. « PAS QUESTION ! J'AI A PEINE REPRIS MON SOUFFLE ! »

« Dans ce cas, on arrête », suggère Morgane en faisant mine de partir

« J' vais le faire ! », m'exécutais – je furieuse. « Voilà ! Contente ! »

« Oui », sourit – elle. « Il faut profiter que tes jambes soient chauffées… Maintenant, baisses-toi… Encore… Encore… Encore… Bien ! »

Je lui lance un regard. Histoire de voir si c'est ce qu'elle voulait… Elle était satisfaite. Tant mieux ! Parce que moi, je souffre le martyr ! N'en pouvant plus, je laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif. Je crois que j'ai rapetissé de la moitié de ma hauteur… Les muscles de mes jambes tiraient de partout. J'avais envie de me redresser, sentant mon poids me peser. Est – ce donc pour ça qu'ils ont d'aussi fermes muscles ? Il est clair qu'avec un entrainement pareil, pas besoin de faire du jogging ou de la musculation !

« Maintenant…, » reprend – elle. « La respiration… Je sais que tu sais respirer… Mais, c'est une astuce pour que tu ne sois pas aussi essoufflée… A prendre ou à laisser… »

Mais c'est qu'elle me provoque ! Je la regarde méchamment et lui répond sur le même ton :

« SHOOT ! »

« Ok… Inspires… N'aplatis pas ton ventre lorsque tu fais ça… Tu dois au contraire remplir tes poumons et ton ventre d'air… »

« On peut remonter ? », osais – je doucement.

« Non… », fait – elle avec sérieux. « Expires et aplatis tout… Recommence… Bien… Maintenant (elle met sa main sur ma hanche droite), tu rythmes ta respiration sur tes hanches… gauche (elle pousse ma hanche vers la gauche), inspires (je prends ma respiration)… Droite (elle la ramène vers la droite), expires (je souffle profondément)… Continue… »

Au bout d'un moment, elle me lâche tandis que je continuais à exécuter ces mouvements. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour rester debout. Je me conformais aux instructions. Je voyais clairement que le visage de Morgane avait changé d'expression. Il était redevenu doux. Cela me rassurait. Je n'aime pas la voir sérieuse. Elle me parait inaccessible… Elle me donne l'impression d'être à des milliers d'années lumières de moi…

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'était mise à danser devant moi, comme tout à l'heure, Morgane se saisit de mes hanches. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur m'envahit. Ses mains sont toutes douces sur mon corps qui commençait à transpirer. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et me murmure dans un souffle sensuel :

« Fais-moi confiance… Place tes mains où tu veux… »

Je hoche timidement la tête. Comme avec mon épaule tantôt, la danseuse exerçait sur mes hanches une pression à la fois ferme et douce. La différence (et de taille), c'est qu'elle les avait sur mes hanches ! C'est comme si je me faisais conduire par mon cavalier… ma cavalière. Et cela m'électrisait.

D'autant plus qu'elle m'avait invité à poser mes mains où je voulais ! Je serais tenté de l'enlacer à la taille. Mais, ce serait incorrect, surtout devant Seth… Je pouvais sentir tous les regards sur nous tandis que je les enroule autour de sa nuque. Je déglutis de malaise en pensant déjà aux questions de Charisma et d'Alysson… Pourtant, je ne regrette pas mon geste. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse guider par Morgane…

_Elle gardait ses mains sur mes hanches. Cependant, peu à peu, je pouvais sentir ses pouces effectuer de petits cercles. Des cercles sensuels. Puis, ils se transforment en caresses. Sensuelles. Mon désir monte d'un cran sous ses attentions. Malgré moi, je soupire de plaisir, resserrant mon étreinte. Je sens alors son souffle chaud tout proche de mon visage. Tellement proche que, étonnée, j'ouvre les yeux. Nous avions arrêté de danser. Tout le monde avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Seules. Et ses yeux m'envoûtant une fois de plus. Et sans que je m'en aperçoive réellement, je me penche pour effleurer ses lèvres. Elles étaient tendres. Juste ce qu'il faut. J'ose à nouveau, cette fois les pressant un peu plus. Elle ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, ses mains s'étaient resserrées, désirant me rapprocher de son corps._

_Alors, prenant les devants, je glisse mes mains le long de ses bras et arrive à sa taille. Tendrement, je l'enlace et la rapproche de mon corps. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi. C'était presque vital. Elle se met à frissonner à mon contact. Je pouvais deviner qu'elle anticipait déjà mon prochain geste… capturer ses lèvres. Les posséder. Entièrement… Et avec son accord…_

_L'idée était beaucoup plus que plaisante. N'y tenant plus, je me dirige vers l'objet de ma convoitise…_

« Elisa ! », s'écrie – t – elle soudain.

Revenue brutalement à la réalité, je réalise que nous nous étions arrêtées. Cependant, tout le monde nous entourait et m'observait. Je rougis. Bon sang ! Je viens de fantasmer devant tout le monde sans m'en rendre compte… C'est la pire des humiliations…

« On vient de faire 45 minutes », murmure – t – elle doucement. « Je te laisse te reposer et boire… Attention, je te lâche… »

Avec gentillesse, elle lâche mes hanches. Je me relève lentement. Joss et les autres m'entourent aussitôt pour me féliciter. Morgane s'éloigne, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour rejoindre ses amies. Bien que désappointée par cette interruption, je dois admettre que cette pause était la bienvenue. Grimaçant légèrement, je me dirige vers les chaises pour m'y assoir lourdement.

« Tu t'es très bien débrouillée », me flatte Seth en me tendant ma bouteille d'eau. « Je parie qu'à la fin, t'auras plus aucun soucis… »

« C'était wow ! », s'exclame joyeusement Alysson.

« Très bon travail El' », me félicite Joss.

« T'étais complètement ailleurs », remarque en souriant Charisma.

Sous ce commentaire, je baisse la tête pour cacher mon trouble. Comment avouer aux autres que j'étais en train de m'imaginer en train d'embrasser mon professeur ? C'est de la folie…

« En tout cas », ajoute l'actrice rousse. « Elle assure Morgane. Je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais, tu t'es laissée faire de bout en bout… »

« Elle t'as fait accélérer, avancer, reculer, tourner dans les deux sens… Et plusieurs fois ! », témoigne Seth l'œil admiratif. « Tu t'es pas plainte. T'as juste suivi… C'est ça… »

« En plus de ça », note toujours Charisma. « T'as pas l'air trop fatiguée… »

« C'est vrai que ta respiration est assez normale », atteste Joss en me fixant doucement. « Tu transpires un peu mais, personne ne va te plaindre après ça sous cette chaleur. »

Je leur souris. Effectivement, je me sentais bien. Je n'avais pas trop l'impression que près d'une heure venait de s'écouler. La leçon de respiration prodiguée par Morgane portait bien ses fruits. A part mes jambes, tout le reste fonctionnait normalement. Souffle assez régulier. Tête qui tourne moins. Bras pas lourd. Une légère couche de sueur…

Je me tourne vers Morgane tout en me levant en douceur. Avec ahurissement, je constate que cette dernière, loin d'être essoufflée, ne portait aucune trace de sueur. Charisma, toujours très observatrice, remarque aussi le détail. Affectueusement, elle place une main sur mon épaule et répond :

« N'oulbies pas qui est – ce El'… »

« N'empêche… », marmonnais – je. « C'est rageant. De quoi est – elle faite ? »

« Tu es prête pour la suite ? », me demande soudain Morgane en nous regardant à son tour.

« Attends là… », m'écriais – je. « Me dis pas que t'es pas K.O ! »

Pour toute réponse, Morgane, Vairani et Vaimiti éclatent de rire. Leur voix résonnait comme de l'eau de roche à nos oreilles. Tandis que ses amies tentent de se reprendre, Morgane me répond difficilement entre deux hoquets :

« Aurais – tu oublié qui je suis El' ? J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus que ça pour être fatiguée. »

« Thomas ne t'as donc pas dit que même après une matinée entière de danse, nous ne sommes pas essoufflées et à peine en sueur ? », ajoute souriant moqueusement Vaimiti.

Une matinée ! Cela relève du surnaturel ! C'est impossible ! Pas avec de tels efforts physiques ! C'est alors qu'intervient une fois de plus, comme pour calmer le jeu, Vairani :

« Encore une fois, c'est une question d'habitude… Toutes les cinq, nous pouvons tenir la distance. Les autres, ils ont besoin de repos. C'est pour ça que nous faisons de longues pauses. Sinon, ils seraient tous à l'hôpital… Ils n'ont pas cette habitude… »

« Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes les meilleures », commente judicieusement Alysson

« En partie », sourit Vairani. « C'est aussi une question de confiance en ces capacités… Nous sommes les meilleures c'est vrai. Mais, nous avons aussi beaucoup d'entrainement derrière. Beaucoup d'heures de répétition. Les autres nous suivent, ou plutôt suivent Morgane, parce qu'ils savent que nous exigerons toujours le meilleur d'eux. Et concernant Morgane, aller au-delà du meilleur est son objectif lorsqu'elle est en groupe… C'est pour ça que tout le monde se soumet à nous. Ils savent qu'avec nous, ils arriveront à quelque chose de particulier… D'unique… Dépassant l'entendement »

« Et en plus, c'est un honneur de travailler avec nous », poursuit solennellement Vaimiti. « Peu de personne ont le privilège de partager la vedette avec nous cinq réunies. Généralement, il y a toujours deux ou trois qui manquent à l'appel. Mais pas cette fois… Même Morgane est là alors qu'elle a ses études en France métropolitaine… »

« Et vous croyez qu'avec vous, le film sera un succès ? », demande Joss

« Il faut pas se leurrer », murmure alors Morgane. « Bien sur, le film retrace un fait historique mais les gens ne vont pas aller pour ça. Ce sera pour l'action et le sexe. Ce sont les deux moteurs de la société actuelle… »

« Mais, il n'y a aucune scène érotique », défend Joss.

« C'est vrai », soutient Vairani. « Mais, vous avez vu ce que ça donne en direct. Imaginez lorsque Thomas va manier les scènes… »

Je souris. Déjà fait ! Il nous a même indirectement avoué qu'il avait tremblé d'extase devant la scène. Je sens que si elles nous jouent encore une ou deux scènes de cette audace, sur que cela retentira jusqu'en Enfer !

« De toute façon », enchaîne Vaimiti. « Les mecs vont mourir à force de jouir en nous voyant ! »

« 'MITI ! », s'exclament à l'unisson les deux danseuses vertes d'horreur.

« Ben quoi ? », feint innocemment la plus jeune d'entre elles. « Nous savons que les filles tiennent mieux la distance que les mecs dans ce genre de situation ! »

Oh mon Dieu ! Est – ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Du regard, je jette un œil sur mon entourage. Tous, sans exception, avaient tourné au rouge cramoisi. Je remarque également la honte qui se lisait sur le visage des deux danseuses qui se mirent à poursuivre leur cadette en criant avec véhémence.

« On peut dire qu'elles ont de la ressource ces gamines ! », s'exclame sottement Seth…

« Chéri… », ne pouvais – je m'empêcher de le réprimander. « Ce ne sont pas des gamines. Elles ont la vingtaine passée… »

« Quoiqu'il en soit », murmure à son tour Charisma. « On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'ennuie avec elles… »

« Elles se moquent complètement qu'on soit des stars ou non », réfléchit Alysson. « Elles sont naturelles… »

« Elles me plaisent », se réjouit également Joss. « Elles ont des personnalités très intéressantes que je pourrai insérer dans l'un des prochains épisodes… »

Je soupire de guerre lasse. Ils sont parfois impossibles à vivre. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour leur survivre… Peut – être est – ce le fruit du hasard ?... C'est alors que je sens une présence derrière moi alors que nous regardions les trois danseuses se quereller. Je me retourne et manque de sursauter de stupeur.

« Désolée », s'excuse aussitôt une splendide jeune femme aux yeux de jade. « C'est pas intentionnel… »

« Nous voulions voir si tout va bien avec ces trois là », ajoute une autre divine créature à la peau plus bronzée. « Je peux savoir ce Vaimiti a ENCORE sorti comme bêtise ? »

Bien que stupéfaite par l'arrivée soudain des deux dernières sirènes du groupe d'élite, je leur réponse brièvement :

« Vaimiti a dit que les hommes mourront de plaisir à force de vous regarder danser sur le grand écran… »

« Je vois », soupire la première… « Au fait, je m'appelle Mateata et mon amie ici, c'est Kelly. Nous sommes vraiment désolées qu'elles soient ainsi… »

« Mais d'un autre côté », observe Kelly, « c'est bon signe. Ca signifie qu'elles se sentent en confiance avec vous. Elles laissent de côté leur côté sauvage pour redevenir à peu près normale… »

« Donc », demande Charisma. « Vous êtes les deux dernières du groupe ? Je veux dire celui qui réuni la crème de la crème ? »

Les deux filles rient doucement sous la remarque. Puis, avec cette même douceur, Mateata répond :

« On peut dire ça oui… J'avoue que nous avons toutes été surprises que Morgane vienne vers vous et encore plus lorsqu'elle nous aie informées de son intention d'accepter votre offre. Vous devez lui avoir fait une très grande impression… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Morgane ne fait pas le premier pas lorsqu'elle ne connaît pas la personne. Elle agit toujours en professionnelle. Mais, rarement, elle laisse parler ses émotions… »

« Morgane n'a pas vraiment connu les joies de la vie moderne », avoue sombrement Kelly. « Elle a été repérée… si on peut dire… par Vairani. Elle a été voir le maître dans ce domaine, mais dont l'humeur est telle que personne ne voulait être son élève… Morgane n'est pas la seule à avoir accepté mais c'est la seule connue à avoir survécu à son entrainement. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle est la meilleure. Elle a été entrainée à l'ancienne. Mais, si en danse, elle nous bat dans tous les sens du terme, elle ne sait absolument pas comment se comporter en dehors de la danse et du business… »

« C'est un vrai calvaire pour elle », termine Kelly. « Alors, elle préfère rester silencieuse. Elle observe et retient. Elle capte les manières et les mots. Elle a une plus grande capacité dedans que nous. »

« En quoi consistait son entrainement », demande curieux Joss.

« Elle se levait à 4 heures du matin (bon sang ! même moi qui suit pourtant matinale ne pourrais pas me lever à une heure pareille). Elle commençait une demi heure plus tard avec une séance de deux heures de danse. Elle portait un « pareu » attaché comme le tien. Sauf que le maître lui ajoutait un ceinturon d'un kilo de galets (QUOI ! Déjà que j'ai du mal avec mon propre corps, j'imagine aisément comment lorsqu'on a du poids en plus !). Elle enchainait avec son école jusqu'à 15 heures. Ensuite, elle avait droit à des poids sur poignets et chevilles et devait courir, sauter ou marcher en canard pendant deux heures. Après ça, elle dansait encore pendant 2 - 3 heures. Enfin, elle rentrait chez elle pour faire ses devoirs et leçons… »

« Elle n'a pas vu le temps passé. Elle n'a pas vu qu'elle devenait une jeune fille », ajoute tristement Mateata. « Elle n'avait que 9 ans lorsqu'elle a gagné le Tiurai. Son entrainement s'est intensifié après ça… Le maître avait tout pouvoir sur elle, concernant la danse. Nous ne connaissons pas les détails. Mais, nous savons qu'elle se faisait régulièrement battre… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? », demande Joss

« Nous avons participé l'année suivante », reprend Mateata. « Vairani était déjà très protectrice et couvrait les bleus de Morgane, même si nous, les danseurs, nous les voyions, le spectateur, lui, ne doit pas les voir. C'est la règle. Nous ne pouvions pas intervenir car le maître pouvait obliger l'élève à mentir pour lui et lui faire dire que c'est notre œuvre afin de la faire disqualifier… »

« Mais ses parents ? »

« Morts », répond un danseur qui arrivait. « Elle était élevée par ses grands-parents, déjà vieux. Ils avaient confiance en lui et n'écoutaient que lui. Vous pouvez bien entendu imaginer ce qu'il leur disait pour couvrir ses méfaits… Morgane, par-dessus le marché, ne voulait pas décevoir sa seule famille ou en être séparé s'il était prouvé que ces derniers étaient incapables de subvenir à ses besoins… »

« Sa force, ce qui lui a permis de survivre au traitement du maître », poursuit Kelly, « c'est qu'elle pensait à ses grands-parents. Pour elle, il n'y avait que ça d'important. Elle acceptait parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle deviendrait la meilleure. En devenant la meilleure, elle gagnait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. »

« Elle était très rusée et attentive au déroulement des spectacles et remise des prix », se remémore un autre danseur.

« Elle a été assez vive », rit doucement une danseuse, « pour faire signer ses grands-parents avant le maître. En faisant cela, ils remportaient 70% du prix car il s'agissait des premiers signataires. Cette somme leur permettait de se procurer de la nourriture, payer les factures et l'école… Le reste du prix revenait au maître qui, dans le cas de celui de Morgane, le dépensait en alcool. Vous pouvez aisément imaginer qu'il était furieux qu'elle réussisse à le doubler sur ce coup-là… »

« Morgane a réussi à tenir jusqu'à ses 16ans », sourit fièrement Kelly, » où elle a demandé et obtenu l'émancipation. Depuis et jusqu'à leur mort, elle s'est occupée de toute la paperasse et des soins pour ses grands-parents. Elle continuait à aller chez son maître mais, elle avait la loi à ses côtés… »

« Puis, il y a 4 ans, ses grands-parents sont décédés et elle en a profité pour quitter le monde du spectacle… Ce fut une grande perte pour nous tous... »

« Elle a été plus que courageuse… », murmure Joss. « Elle devait vraiment aimer ses grands-parents… »

« Oui… », sourit une danseuse. « Nous connaissons tous son histoire parce que nous étions impuissants à l'époque. Mais, nous savions qu'elle allait remporter le prix. Donc, on gonflait sa part après partage en prétextant que c'était une ancienne tradition pour l'aider un peu… »

« Dès la première année, nous avions tous vu son talent et à quel point il était exceptionnel. Vairani nous l'a présenté comme étant la Reine de la danse polynésienne. Elle n'avait pas tord. Personne n'a encore réussi à la surpasser car chaque année, elle revenait encore plus forte et déterminée. »

« Morgane force le respect en bien des domaines… Afin de donner les meilleurs soins pour ses grands-parents, elle a signé un contrat avec le gouvernement polynésien. Elle devenait par ce biais, leur représentant… »

« Comme nous », interrompt Mateata. « Sauf que nous, c'était plus pour voyager qu'autre chose. Avion, hôtel, repas et bien sur transports étaient payés. L'argent que nous gagnons lors des représentations devenait notre argent de poche… »

« C'était une sacrée somme croyez moi ! », assure une danseuse. « Morgane ne dépensait rien de cela, sauf si c'est nécessaire. Elle préférait garder pour payer son école, les factures, les dettes… Cette petite a grandi beaucoup trop vite et ne sait pas se comporter autrement… Elle est excellente lorsqu'il s'agit de business, mais concernant les relations vraiment amicales, il y a longtemps qu'elle a fait une croix dessus… »

« Si nous ne nous plaignons pas de son traitement », poursuit un danseur, « c'est parce qu'elle a connu bien pire et pendant de nombreuses années. Se plaindre serait l'insulter… Et s'il y a bien une chose que nous sommes incapables vis-à-vis d'elle, c'est ça. On peut la craindre, l'admirer, la vouloir, l'aimer, la haïr. Mais, l'insulter ? Non… »

Je restais silencieuse. Je savais qu'elle avait eu une enfance difficile. Cela se voyait. Mais, j'ignorais qu'elle avait subi autant de pressions. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'était laissée aller contre moi puis a fui. Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre… pour avoir simplement des amis. Les seuls qu'elle connaisse font parti de la danse. Danse qui lui fait rappeler à la fois fortune et gloire, mais aussi souffrance et solitude… Cette aura qui force inconsciemment le respect, c'est ça. Voilà la raison de notre attirance pour elle. Elle réunit de nombreuses qualités que nous désirons tous…

« La pauvre… », fait imbécilement Seth.

A ce moment là, je su que lui et moi, c'était fini…

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette histoire. Je n'irai pas plus loin pour l'instant donc... Je suis désolée pour ceux qui veulent une suite, mais je laisse à votre imagination! Mais, si vous voulez VRAIMENT une suite,... hum... on verra!

Bises ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
